Sands of Time
by DataIsMyHero
Summary: Q brings a girl to the Enterprise who no ones knows. And yet, she and Data seem to have a vague memory of each other. As time goes by, her fear of the android disappears, and together they discover the truth. Set during the seventh season.
1. Chapter 1

**Yet another story! Taking a break from my others, since I'm experiencing a writer's block on them...But I was up, pretty much all night, a few nights ago, coming up with another story, that, this time, I think will be a good one. It's a mystery this time. And yes, the same couple as my other two stories! And...I am ashamed to say, this is the first one that I actually have the ENTIRE thing planned out. Beginning, middle, and end. Enjoy!**

"Captain, we are being hailed." pale yellow hands danced across the console as the android picked up the message.

"On screen." Picard barked. An old friendly face appeared on the screen.

"Captain, how good to see you." She grinned.

"Captain Massighan, how are you?" Picard greeted.

"Well, things are good, except for a little trouble in the next sector. Some kind of disturbance caused a ship to lose all power. It's still a sitting

duck in space. That's why I called to warn you. Do not continue through this sector."

"Do we have any more ships coming through here? Perhaps we could go and assist the ship." Picard suggested.

"That's your choice, but it's unwise. It's hard to tell what's going on, exactly, but we are getting suspicious."

"Senior officers, Observation Lounge, now." Picard lead the way to the large, open room. They all sat and he began.

"Counselor?" He prompted.

"Captain, I sensed a bluff. Something is going on, but it's not what she says it is."

"Perhaps we should take a look, and see what's going on. There could be a ship in distress and unable to call for help," Worf suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Agreed, but we go on red alert."

As they made their way into the next sector, they did so with caution. Nothing looked out of the norm, but that changed when they didn't find

the stranded ship...Something was definitely up.

About 23 and a half hours into the search, just when the Captain was about to give up, The ship lost power. All but Life Support was cut off.

This again raised suspicion. Captain Picard's team did everything they could to get the ship started again, but nothing worked. The Captain

sat, irritated, in his seat, waiting for the Chief Engineer to announce their progress below.

"Your efforts are fruitless, Capitan..." A familiar voice filled the bridge.

"Q..." Picard growled.

"Q, show yourself! NOW!"

A bout of laughter, and the being appeared in the middle of the bridge. His face wore an amused expression, and he was holding in his arms-

"Samantha!" Data cried out, jumping to his feet, a horrified expression on his face.

* * *

Q stood, not looking at Data, but smiling knowingly. He obviously knew something that no one else did. Suddenly, the thin girl in his arms

began to stir. She looked up, and screamed, fighting him. Q may have been a trouble maker, but he was still a gentleman. He gently set her

down on her feet, and took a step back, giving Data another view of her.

For some reason, Data was feeling fear. And an overwhelming wave of fierce protectiveness. He was sure he'd never laid eyes on this girl, and

yet, somehow...her dark blonde hair, grey blue eyes, and pale skin seemed to stir something in him. The girl, whose name they'd all figured to

be Samantha, looked around, wide eyed, and she swallowed when her eyes landed on Data. She stared at him for a moment, trying to figure

out why he looked familiar to her as well. Then Data ran to catch her as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she fainted.

"What the hell is going on?!" Picard demanded. Q looked down at the girl, now resting against Data's lap as he sat on his knees.

"I lured you here, my dear captain. For the very purpose of bringing these two back together."

All eyes fell on Data, who was brushing a blond lock out of Samantha's face. He was intrigued by her. And the more he held her, the more

familiar she became.

"Captain...I have caused you a lot of undue grief, in the past. Despite that, you gave me a chance to make amends. And for that, I wish to

thank you. My way of thanking you, is to bring a very important part of Data's past back to him." Q turned to Data, and said seriously,

"I'd tell you to take care of her, Data. But I already know you will. I will only remind you of your quest to be more human. You will not need that

chip, my friend." He said, before snapping his fingers and vanishing.

Data frowned, and looked down at Samantha. He gently touched her cheek, and looked back up at the Captain.

"What do I do, sir?" He asked. Counselor Troi stood from her seat, feeling the helplessness rolling off of the android.

"Take her to sickbay. She may be in shock." Picard said.

* * *

"She's in shock. Don't worry, she'll be okay, but I'll need to keep her her for a bit, at least until I know she can walk..." Dr. Crusher spoke in a

hushed voice. The Captain shifted slightly, nervously glancing at the biobed. She laid there, pale and unmoving.

Dr. Crusher, Captain Picard, and Counselor Troi all stood in the doctor's office, discussing the situation.

"Any idea who she is, Counselor?" Picard looked at Troi.

"Well, as Q said, she is from the past. Very strong emotionally, but not so much physically. She's frightened of us, Especially Data. But...she

remembers him. Which is strange, because she's also sure she's never seen him before." Counselor Troi said

"I still don't like the idea of a young child-"

"She's hardly a child, Captain." Dr. Crusher cut in. Picard raised an eyebrow.

"She's nineteen. Actually...Q pulled her from her time...on her twentieth birthday." She had a slightly sad smile on her face. Counselor Troi

sensed the anger from the Captain, and winced slightly. He sighed, defeated.

"What do we do?" Picard spoke after a minute.

"I can't find anything wrong with her other than being frightened; her adrenaline is skyrocketing." Dr. Crusher said.

Samantha looked around. It didn't take much for her to figure out that she was in the medical bay. She frowned, looking around and not

seeing any white coats. The nurses walking to and fro were all wearing uniforms identical to Data's, except they were blue instead of yellow.

She looked at Data, who was standing beside her bed. She couldn't remember how, but somehow, this strange looking man was familiar to

her. The only element in this wholeplace that she felt attached to. Therefore, he scared her the most. She looked away, not wanting to see his

face anymore as it made her want to freak. She began wondering what was going to happen to her when the captain spoke from behind

Data.

"You are not in any trouble, if that is what you're worried about. For now, we are going to keep you-"

Counselor Troi spoke from the doorway.

"Captain, may I speak with you for a moment?" She asked. Picard frowned nodding and following her into the office.

"I would like for her to stay with me in my quarters, sir." she said. This caught the captain off guard.

"If you were anyone else on the ship, I'd say no, but before I grant you this, may I ask why?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"She's terrified, Captain. And she's most frightened of Data. I don't know why but him being around her is what's scaring her. Watch, I'll take

Data out into the hall, and when he's gone, I guarantee, her heart rate is going to drop."

The captain sighed.

"Ok, I will approve, but only on one condition. I'm trusting you with her safety. " He said.

"Agreed. "

**So what do you think? Should I keep going? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Data, come with me." Captain Picard said, exiting the office. Data frowned slightly, glancing down at the girl on the bed.

"She'll be fine. Let Counselor Troi take over. Come on." Picard called. The android nodded, and got up, following the Captain.

"What is going to happen to her, sir?" He wasted no time asking the second the left sickbay. Picard sighed.

"Well, Data, for now, she's going to stay with Counselor Troi. She feels she should at least have a chance to take this all in without being

frightened. I don't know why she is so afraid of you, Data, but perhaps we should heed Q's warning. Just give her time."

Data nodded. He knew Counselor Troi would take good care of the young girl. That at least made him less worried. Strange...there it was

again. Emotion!

"I am having difficulty with these new...feelings, Captain. I have been feeling them since the first instant I saw her on the bridge. And I have

not installed my emotion chip..."

"well, Like Q said, you won't need the chip, obviously, to feel emotions. Perhaps that's why he brought her here." They'd arrived at Data's

quarters. Once they were inside, Captain Picard decided to stay for a bit, to let the android talk to him. He was sure the poor guy needed it.

"I feel as though I remember her from somewhere...and I feel very strong emotions. Pleasant and unpleasant ones." He observed.

"Can you tell me what you feel? Can you identify these feelings?" Picard asked. Data frowned, and began pacing.

"There is happiness. A sense of...completion? I do not know the right word for that particular feeling...A sense of impending

dread...and...grief."He looked up, ceasing his pacing.

"Captain...what if...in the past...I had hurt her or..." He swallowed, not needing to, but feeling himself growing close to panic. Picard stood, and

took Data by the shoulders.

"Listen to me, Data. You may be an android, and I know you had a bad experience with your first encounter with emotion. But I am telling you

this once. You. Are not. A bad person. You are not, nor have you ever been. Everyone has a little bit of negativity inside them, it's what makes

them human,"

he paused for a moment, then continued.

"Just take it one step at a time, Data. We'll figure it out. We always do." He patted his shoulder in a friendly hug and Data nodded, giving him

his familiar goofy lopsided smile.

Counselor Troi took on the role of a big sister, or one could even say, a mother. The young girl in her care seemed to be less scared

around her than she was around anyone else, especially Data. Q had visited one more time, for a few moments, in Data's quarters hours after

he'd dumped Sam on them.

"You seem agitated, my android friend." He said, sardonically. Data shot him a look that could kill.

"Why have you done this? You have brought an innocent child on board this ship, from another time-"

"I assure you, she's not a child. She's quite fragile, I will agree with that, but not a child. In fact, I pulled her from her time on her twentieth

birthday! Before she even woke, too. I think I deserve some credit for that. She didn't even fight it."

"That is because she was not aware-!" Again, Data felt another wave of emotion. This time, anger. And helplessness. He frowned, confused.

"I can promise you, Mr. Data, I am not feeding any emotion to you. But, I will only tell you...this. You take care of her. She is frightened of you,

now, but in time, she will not be. Oh, she will be far from frightened of you, my dear android. " Q foreshadowed. Data opened his mouth to ask

another question, but was alone a second later.

Having nothing to do, he decided to activate his dream program, hoping it would distract him. It did not.

* * *

Counselr Troi was very thorough in her recheck of her quarters, making sure it was clean, and neat for it's new second occupant. She felt that

a clean, inviting room would ease the girl's discomfort, at least physically. She welcomed her warmly a few hours after Data and the Captain

had left sickbay, when the doctor released her.

"Thank you, Counselor. This is really very kind of you.

"Please, call me Deanna. And think nothing of it. You're obviously an important part of Data's past, which make you an important person here

as well." Deanna smiled.

They sat and talked while sipping tea. Troi could sense that she wanted to see Data, but that she was still afraid of him.

"You know, he won't hurt you." She told the girl kindly.

"I can promise you that. He's probably the last person on this ship who would ever hurt anyone. If you like, you can go and see him. Talk to

him." She offered. Samantha shook her head.

"No...I'm not ready for that..." She said. She looked around the room, thinking of all the stuff she'd been told about what had happened to her

body. They were the only clues she had. She knew more than Data did, at this point, and she vowed to not tell him; Somehow she knew he'd

either be angry or...ashamed.

"May I...retire for the night? I'm feeling really drained." she asked. Deanna nodded.

"Of course." She said.

* * *

_His arms are around her waist as he holds her from behind, kissing her softly. It is the most wonderful feeling he's ever felt, and he does not want it _

_to end. She is wearing a soft lavender and pale rose chiffon gown that sways slightly in the breeze. She turns and smiles up at him, making him _

_smile back. Her hands gently brush the stray hair away from his face, and she whispers,_

_"I love you..." before he crushes his lips to hers in a searing kiss that leaves him craving more. He smiles and-_

Pressure on Data's chest woke him abruptly. Spot was kneading his chest plate, trying to get him up to get her food.

"I apologize, Spot." He says calmly, realizing that he had forgotten to feed her that night. He put a bowl of food down for her, and sat at his

computer.

He pondered over the dream he had just woken from. Just remembering it made him feel another flood of emotion. Longing, happiness, love,

and yet again, grief, and impending dread. He thought about talking to Counselor Troi, but then remembered she had her hands full with

trying to help Samantha adjust. So he decided to head to Ten Forward.

As he walked to the bar, he couldn't help but notice that more people seemed to be staring at him. since he was without the young woman

from his dream, he did not give them a second thought.

"Trouble on your mind, my friend?" The kind voice of Guinan spoke through his thoughts. Data looked up at her, and nodded.

"I believe so, yes." He said. Guinan smiled.

"I heard about what happened on the bridge. Are you alright?" She asked, frowning slightly through her smile.

"I am currently not experiencing any emotion. However, since she has arrived, whenever Samantha is around me, be it even in dreams as I

have just learned, I experience many emotions which have been foreign to me." He said. His voice was it's usual, calm, and even. But Guinan

knew better. She knew he was feeling more than he was willing to let on.

"And she's afraid of you."Guinan spoke his thoughts for him. Data frowned.

"How did you know-? Ah. Counselor Troi. Yes, I am afraid she is frightened of me. Why, I cannot understand..."

"I do." Guinan said. Data frowned again.

"Please, explain," He asked politely.

"Data...she's been dumped into a world in which she doesn't belong. Has no recollection of her past, and yet, there's one person in this new

environment, you, who she does recognize. There may be more to the story here, Data. Q, as much as I cannot stand him, is never wrong."

With that, she left Data to think.


	3. Chapter 3

A week passed by with little incident. Counselor Troi made sure Sam was kept busy while she was on duty. But she always reminded her that

she would be available for her anytime. The Captain had told her that until they got a little more information, Sam would have to be escorted

around the ship. Worf was more than happy to do that. He was curious, but also did not trust her yet.

"Trust must be earned, not given away," He'd once said.

No one on the ship had any problems with her, in fact, the senior crew seemed to take on a protective shell around her.

Both Samantha and Data had deliberately avoided one another, for different reasons. Data didn't want to frighten the girl, but he also didn't

trust his new emotions. Samantha, well, she was still scared of Data.

The two continued gaining memories, both sometimes exactly the same, others completely different. Samantha had started having nightmares,

while Data's dreams seemed to...arouse further pleasant feelings for him.

The ship's counselor kept the Captain informed of this, and kept a record of all of Samantha's new memories. She told the captain which ones

Data was allowed to know about. Some of them she and Samantha feared would anger the android. Or worse. So, those ones, the memories

that seemed to increase the girl's anxiety, were kept from him.

Samantha stayed away from Ten Forward, if Data was there. But she often became bored, and decided to go and visit. Guinan was kind, even

worried about the young girl. She was the only person who trusted her without reservations, from the moment she met the girl.

"You're in good hands here, sweetheart. I know you're frightened, and you have every right to be. But you are safer here than you could ever

have been anywhere else." she'd told her one day, a week and two days after her arrival. Sam smiled shyly.

"So tell me, what would you prefer to be called? Samantha, Sammy?"

Samantha wrinkled her nose.

"I'm not sure. Until I heard...Data call out my name, I had no idea what it was." She said. She looked around behind her, in case he was

around.

"I can't explain why I'm afraid of him, either...It's strange...I know, somehow, that he won't hurt me...and I feel a strange sense of...I don't

know...anticipation. Like, I'm looking forward to seeing him. But the sight of him frightens me..." She couldn't exactly put into words. Guinan

simply gave her a kind smile.

A hand on her shoulder made her jump. Shaking, she turned, her fist raised, to see Mr. Worf. She relaxed and lowered her hand.

"Sorry, sir..." She said. Worf shook his head.

"It is I who should apologize. I did not intend to frighten you. I was wondering if you'd like to join me for a drink? I would like to get to know

you more, if that is acceptable." Worf nodded, serious. Sam glanced at Guinan, who nodded encouragingly. Sam sighed and said,

"Sure, I'd like that, sir." She followed him to a table near the large windows. When she sat, she could feel all eyes on her, she felt a wave of

anger wash over her, and she could tell Mr. Worf was feeling the same. He stood up, saying,

"Excuse me for a moment." And stalked to the nearest table.

"If you have a problem with her being in here, then leave!" He all but growled. The group averted their gaze, away from her. She hung her

head slightly, as Worf came back and sat down.

"I apologize for their behavior." He said.

"It's alright. I should have expected it. I'm not a member of the crew, so I shouldn't be in here-" She made to get up, but was stopped by

Worf's voice.

"No. Please, sit. You are here, it does not matter that you do not wear a Starfleet uniform. You will not be treated any differently." He said.

Sam could see a ghost of a smile on his face.

She sat back down and relaxed.

"Thank you, sir. You've been really kind. That surprises me. I don't know how, but I know about Klingons, and that they don't trust easily."

"Trust must be earned, not given away. However, you have not given a reason to not be trusted." Worf spoke, offering her a drink from the

tray next to him.

"I know you are not old enough to drink alcohol, but I believe you will find this to your liking."

Sam took the drink, and sipped it. It was a mixture of fruits that she tasted. That's when she remembered-

_"Data, I told you, I ate lunch with your dad!"_

_"But you are still hungry; I can hear your stomach growling...please, at least eat a fruit, a peach. I know how much you love those." Data _

_coaxed. _

_Sam smiled, unable to resist that adorable smile_

Samantha froze. Just before the memory faded, she glimpsed another face. An aging man, with a shock of white hair. And a name. Noonian

Soong. Dr. Soong. Data's father. A wave of intense fondness for him.

"Dr. Soong...dad..." She whispered. Worf frowned.

"Excuse me?"

"I remembered another memory! His father...Dr. Soong...well, not really his father, his-"

"I think we should bring you to Counselor Troi." Worf said. He took her by the arm, and lead her out of the Ten Forward. When he brought her

to the counselor's office, Sam was surprised to see that Deanna was already there.

"I remembered Data's father!" She declared as soon as she was inside the room. Deanna clasped the girl's shoulders, indicating for her to sit.

"Calm down, and tell me what you saw..." She said in a soothing voice. Samantha's eyes darted from side to side, as she grasped more

flashes.

"Worf...offered me a drink, a fruit juice. I took a sip, and remembered Data trying to get me to eat a peach, saying he could hear my stomach

growling. Even though I had told him I had eaten lunch with his dad!" Samantha explained. She told her about the feeling of fondness, that

she'd felt, when the older man's face came to her mind. She sighed, holding her face in her hands. After running her hands through her hair,

she looked up. She hated to admit it, but she knew she needed to.

"I think I need to go and see Data..." she said finally. Counselor Troi smiled and nodded.

"I agree." She replied.

* * *

When he was on duty, or anywhere else on the ship, Data was his usual self. Emotions eluded him, and he was able to focus. But the moment

someone spoke of Samantha, or if he was in her presence, he felt the emotions almost overwhelm him. It frustrated him. He did not know _why _

this was happening, _how_ he knew who she was, and _why_ she was frightened of him. Data admitted he felt a little confused at this as well. He

had not hurt her, in any way. Why was she so afraid of _him_?!

He was occupied with one of his paintings, which happened to be of Samantha. She was wearing a gown made of soft lavender and pale rose

chiffon. He knew he'd never seen the gown, or the expression, outside of the dream he'd had. She was happy. And beautiful. He tilted his

head slightly, observing her eyes. They were dark grey, almost blue. He distinctly recalled, somehow, that they were even darker when she

first woke up. Or when she cried. Every time he had a dream about her, he seemed to retain flashes of memories. Now, he could recall fourty

seven flashes. His favorite was her

eyes.

Suddenly he was pulled from his thoughts when his door chime rang. He put the painting behind the sofa, making sure the wet paint was

facing away from it. Then he called,

"Enter,"

The doors opened, revealing the very subject of Data's latest project. She nervously stepped into the room, avoiding his eyes at first.

Data watched her, for a few seconds, noticing her flushed face. Then he spoke,

"Is there something I can do for you?"

Sam jumped slightly at the sound of his voice. It sounded just like she remembered! She shook her head and sighed.

"Um...well...I, first want to apologize...for avoiding you. It..." She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. Data gestured to the sofa.

"Please, sit. Perhaps it will help." He offered. She nodded, sitting down. Data sat next to her, but made sure to put a little distance between

them. Sam looked up at him, and just stared at him for a moment.

"Do...you feel it too?" She asked, outright. Data nodded. She sighed, twisting her hands.

"If it makes you feel any better, I am just as confused as you are..." Data said, encouraged her.

In fact, this did seem to make her feel a little less nervous.

"If you do not mind me asking...what was the last thing you remember before being brought here?" He asked. Sam thought for a moment.

"I don't know...exactly. I remember being with my friends. I had just gotten home from going out with my mom...I was tired, so I went to bed

early. Then...I opened my eyes, and I was looking up at that...that..." Data almost laughed at the look of intense hatred that crossed her

features. It was somewhat adorable, he had to admit.

"Q?" He offered. Samantha nodded, glaring at nothing in particular. Data nodded.

"I know it doesn't seem right, that I'm afraid of you, when you seem to be the only person who I remember. I've been having a hard time

dealing with this. Haven't slept...

"Ah. I have been wondering if I should come and speak to you, but I did not wish to frighten you."

Sam smiled and sighed.

"I'm sorry, I really am. I hope you're not angry with me. This is...it's just too much for me to absorb all at once..."

Data shook his head. He reached out his hand and touched her shoulder, trying to tell her he wasn't angry, but when he did, something

happened. A flood of memories, came rushing to the front of his mind, as well as hers.

_His arms held her tightly as he kissed her lips, his yellow eyes filled with tears of joy, as a diamond ring glittered on her left hand. Sam reached for _

_the ring-_

_She sat in his lap, straddling him, their tongues dancing as her hands buried into his hair. Data's own hands were on her back, stroking her skin _

_softly.-_

DATA:

_"Data, I told you, I ate lunch with your dad!" Samantha giggled as he held her against him from behind._

_"But you are still hungry; I can hear your stomach growling...please, at least eat a fruit, a peach. I know how much you love those." Data coaxed, _

_lovingly._

_Sam smiled, unable to resist that adorable smile.-_

SAMANTHA:

_She lightly brushed his hair away from his face, smiling as she stood beside him, holding his hand. The side of Data's face was opened, revealing a _

_show of lights, blinking. Data smiled at her and kissed her hand.-_

They stared at each other for a moment. Data kept his hand on her shoulder, almost unable to bear moving it. Sam's eyes were glued to his,

and she seemed to be frozen in fear.

"That was...did you feel it too?" She asked. Data nodded. Sam got up, and started pacing.

"What did you see?" Data stood, coming up behind her as she stopped in front of a mirror. She stared at him in it, thinking.

"You were holding me, crying, and smiling...and I had a ring...on my left hand...an ugly one, too." She frowned.

"I saw the same thing..." he said, taking a step closer. She could feel the heat radiating from his body. Samantha swallowed.

"The second one...I was in your lap...and we were kissing..." She murmured. Data nodded, letting her know he saw the same thing.

"the...last one?" Sam asked, already knowing what he was going to say. Data just stood still for a moment.

"You...said you had eaten lunch...with my father..." he said. Samantha turned around, looking up into his face.

"That was what I was hoping you'd see." She whispered. She glanced down at her hands, aware of Data standing directly in front of her.

Now they were one step closer. Also, Samantha had no fear of the android. In fact, she was rather soothed by his presence.

Samantha looked up, noticing his surprised, shocked frown.

"He loved you...even thought of you as a daughter..." He said.

**Making a huge headway on this story...only posting one chapter at a time, probably one every day. Just to warn you, the next chapter begins with rape. Not much detail, but I just thought I'd warn you.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Pale, golden hands. Enclosed around her neck._

_"I could break your neck without any effort. Would you prefer that?" A voice spoke. Sam felt herself shake her head. She couldn't see the face, but _

_something seemed familiar about this...She felt a piercing pain somewhere where she'd never been touched, as she was pressed hard against the _

_ground, causing her even more pain as the wounds on her back opened. Sam tried to scream, but the hands tightened._

_"Yesss...You weren't lying...oh well...he wouldn't be able to feel it anyway. But I do..." The voice moaned in pleasure. Sam choked back the tears, but _

_it only seemed to arouse him further. And anger him. He back handed her, hard. She bit her lip, trying not to scream, but he took it as a sign of _

_pleasure. _

_"That's my girl..."_

Sam woke with a gasp. She opened her eyes, and the memories came back. Sitting up, she looked around. Sam sighed. She hoped Data had

not been present in that one...

She got up from her bed, and went to the bathrrom. Her reflection in the mirror surprised her as she turned the light on.

_This is crazy..._she thought. _Or is it? I don't even know what my life was before I came here. For all I know, I could have hit my head, and gotten _

_amnesia, and Q felt bad and decided to reverse time and give me a second chance..._

She sighed and went to the replicator for a glass of water.

As she sat down on the bed, she thought back to when she and Data had finally talked. It felt strangely comforting, being with him. And,

looking back, she realized that she missed him. Smiling slightly, she remembered how patient he'd been, and how he wasn't angry with her for

avoiding him.

"Computer..." She called.

"Where is Mr. Data?"

"Commander Data is in his quarters." The computer replied. Samantha set her glass down and got up, putting on a dressing gown as she

stepped out into the corridor.

* * *

Data didn't activate his dream program that night. He decided to give himself a break, a chance to take in what he'd already learned.

Partly because he was afraid of what he would find. It was tempting, though. Every time he looked at the paintings he'd done of Samantha, he

was tempted. Every time he recalled one of the memories, he was tempted. But he didn't.

Data now had several paintings he'd finished. His favorite was her smiling down at him, her hair surrounding her face as she pinned him

playfully down. Her eyes lit up in this one. His second favorite was her sleeping. Lying on her left side, with her arm tucked loosely under her

cheek, her right hand draped over her stomach. She looked peaceful when she slept.

He enjoyed watching her sleep. That much he remembered clearly. Sometimes, he would remind himself that she was safe on the ship, which

meant whatever had happened before, would not happen again.

The sound of the door startled him out of his musings.

"Enter," He called, wondering who was visiting at this hour. The doors opened and he couldn't hold back the slight smile as Samantha stepped

in the room.

"Hi..." she smiled shyly back.

"Good evening. Are you alright?" He cut to the chase, concerned. Samantha sighed.

"Yeah...just woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. I hope I'm not interrupting anything..." She noticed Spot had jumped up on the console.

Data gave shake of his head and gently scooted the cat onto the floor.

"Not at all. Please, sit." He stood, offering her a seat on the sofa as he sat next to her. It was quiet for a while, before Samantha spoke.

"You know...I'm actually starting to like it here." She said. Data tilted his head slightly.

"Your friends, the other officers...they're really nice. Especially Deanna, and Mr. Worf."

"Ah. Counselor Troi would not be doing her job if she were not being nice." Data said, smiling still. Spot jumped up on Samantha's lap, startling

them both. Data watched, nervous, as the cat sniffed Samantha's hand.

"You're a lovely girl, aren't you?" Samantha said softly. Almost instantly, Spot's demeanor changed. She rubbed her face against Samantha's

hand, wedged herself next to her, and started purring. Samantha giggled softly, cooing at her as she tickled her forehead.

"She does not act like this around others," Data said, still surprised. Samantha shrugged.

"I have a feeling I was a big animal lover before all this..." She said. Data nodded.

"Forgive me if I am being rude, but...is there a reason you came here, other than being unable to sleep?" Data wanted to make sure she was

really okay, and not just putting on a brave face. Sam looked up at him, her smile gone.

"I...had a nightmare. I can't really remember it now, but it terrified me. You're the only person I feel comfortable with now." She got up, and

began pacing, biting her nails.

"I have these nightmares often...probably every night, or most nights." She said. Data got up, her pacing making him nervous.

"Counselor Troi has warned me about them..." He offered. Samantha nodded. She stopped in front of the couch, and plopped back down,

staring at the ceiling. Data sat back down next to her. He reached out and gently took her hand in his, letting her know he was there for her.

She turned her face to look at him, her eyes wet with unshed tears. When she spoke, Data detected a familiar quiver in her voice that meant

she was close to breaking down.

"I woke up, not knowing where, or _who_ I was, and I didn't have a single scratch on me...And now...I'm finding out who I am, where I came

from, and how I got there, but little by little. I don't know- how much more I can take-" She broke.

Suddenly, she started crying. Data didn't even hesitate. He scooted closer, and pulled her into his arms, hugging her as she cried. Data held

her tightly, brushing her hair away from her face.

"I don't understand! What is going on?! I...I can't bear the thought of being away from you, but I want to run...What-?"

"Shh...It is alright. I will not hurt you..."

"I know! But I'm still frightened..." She turned her head up to look at him and sniffled. Data lightly touched her cheek, despite the onset of

more memories. It seemed to calm her down; her breathing slowed, and her eyes closed, her face leaning into his touch.

"There was another reason I came here..." She said softly. Data nodded, encouraging her. She loosened her grip on his waist, which

disappointed him, but said,

"Now that I'm not afraid of you anymore, I was wondering...if I could stay here with you, instead of Counselor Troi?"

Data thought for a moment. He didn't know how far they'd gone in their previous life, or if they had gone that far. But the look in her eyes was

one he'd swore he'd seen before, and could not refuse.

"Of course." He said, holding her close to him again. She sighed in relief and rested her head on his chest.

* * *

Data watched her as she slept. Counselor Troi's warnings about her nightmares caused him alarm, and he wanted to make sure he...what? He

Didn't betray her again? She'd already let him know that she didn't mind him touching her. In fact, his touch seemed to clam her, even while

she slept. Gently, Data ran his hand up and down her back, trying to let her know he was still there beside her.

He thought back to the memories they'd uncovered. They both retained the exact same ones, respectively. They'd pretty much determined

all of what happened. Or at least they thought they had. The feelings were still there, for both of them. Data still did not understand why he

was feeling these emotions, despite not having his emotion chip installed.

His hand gently stroked the curve of her lower back, through the thin fabric of her shirt. He frowned, feeling something on her skin, just

under the hem. Gently, he probed lower, just under the hem. A raised line on her skin. A scar.

_He sat, on his knees, holding Samantha in his lap. She was covered in blood. A dagger, about eleven inches long, was protruding from her lower back. _

_Her eyes held nothing but a ghost of a smile that had been wiped from her face all too early.-_

He pulled his hand away. That was the last, final touch that was needed. He remembered everything. He covered his mouth, tears forming in

his eyes. He carefully removed his hand and got up from the bed. Quickly, he left, taping his badge as he did, calling Counselor Troi. She picked

up on the strain in his voice, and immediately it woke her up. A moment later, he came into her office, not even bothering to press the chime.

"Data?! What's wrong-"

"She was killed! I was holding her..." He gasped as the rest of the memories seemed to come back, full force.

He fell to his knees, Counselor Troi bending next to him. She gently touched his shoulders.

"Data..."

He told her everything. The memory he'd gotten from simply touching the scar on her lower back.

"I think you need to go and lie down, Data. Let her sleep for now; it's quite late. In the morning, talk to her."

"But...I cannot stand this memory. It seems to be the strongest one...I can still feel her warm blood on my own hands! Counselor...you do not

think...it was I who-?!"

"Data, you look at me, and you listen!" Counselor Troi grabbed his shoulders firmly and forced him to look at her. His eyes darted back and

forth, wet with orange tears.

"You did _not_ kill her. Now, I'm ordering you. Clean yourself up, go back to bed, and sleep it off. When you two wake in the morning, then you

talk to her." She calmly took his hand and squeezed it. Data took a deep breath, and nodded.

He headed back to his quarters, still trying to steady his breathing and brush the horrible memory out of his head. The doors hissed closed

behind him, and he quietly headed for the unused bathroom.

Data washed his hands, scrubbing his face with them as well. He didn't notice Samantha was awake until she came up behind him. He jumped

slightly.

"I apologize if I woke you-" He turned to her, seeing her own tear filled eyes. She simply reached for the towel, and dried his hands, and face

with it. When she was done, her eyes still on his, she dropped the towel and threw her arms around him.

"That was one memory I'd hoped you would never remember..." She whispered, her hands stroking his cheeks as she pulled back slightly.

Data frowned.

"You...remember that?" He asked. Samantha took one of his hands in hers, kissing the tips of his fingers. She looked up at him and said,

"It _wasn_'t you." Was all she said. She moved his hand and, to his surprise, lifted her shirt, and pulled it off. Data almost looked away, thinking

she was trying to initiate sexual contact. But then he saw the scars. Many, many scars, on her stomach, across her breasts, and over her

chest above them.

"I don't know exactly what happened, but...I know I was raped...Dr. Crusher told me not to tell you unless I absolutely had to. I

think...whoever inflicted these, and raped me, was the same person responsible for my...death." She said. Data reached out, but pulled away,

afraid she'd get offended.

"It's ok...I trust you." Sam took his hand and lightly placed it on her stomach, on the biggest scar. He gently pressed his thumb against it,

running it over the long line. After a moment, he bent and picked up her shirt, handing it to her. She put it back on, and was pulled against

Data's chest, as he held her to him. She looked up at him, A small smile on her lips.

"I was afraid you'd be disgusted with this..." She said. Data ignored her comment, shaking his head slightly. He didn't care that she had scars.

He only knew now that his feeling that he'd somehow betrayed her...was not true.

He cupped her chin in his hand, looking into her eyes as he whispered.

"I was unable to save you. That was why you were afraid of me. And why I was afraid to touch you..."

Samantha sniffled as Data held her tightly.

"I hope you can forgive me. I-"

"You didn't do anything to me! It wasn't your fault. We don't know who did it, but it doesn't really matter. We know that it wasn't you-"

"I need to know. I cannot stand the thought of not knowing who did those horrible things to you..."

Data paused, gazing at her tenderly as he traced her jaw with his thumb. He pushed the horrible thoughts from his mind, and gave in. Data

reached down and pressed his lips to hers in a gentle, but demanding kiss. Samantha responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. All of

the pent up emotion came flooding into that kiss. Everything felt right in that moment. Data didn't care, what was causing him to feel these

emotions. All he cared about was the woman in his arms, and making her feel safe again. And letting her know how much...

he loved her.


	5. Chapter 5

Everything seemed to come naturally after that night. Samantha was no longer frightened of Data, nor could she stand being away from him.

She spent a lot of time with Tasha Yar, who she soon became quite close to. they met when Tasha approached Sam one day, in Ten Forward,

apologizing over and over again, for something that happened seven years before! She'd told Samantha about the virus, and how she'd

seduced the android. Samantha simply forgave her, saying,

"Don't even worry about it. I hold nothing against you. It wasn't either of your faults." After that, Tasha seemed to become something of a big

sister to Samantha. When she was busy, Samantha kept herself busy on the holodeck. After a few days of wondering through many programs,

one of which evoked an odd desire to sit and draw. That's when she remembered that she had a habit of drawing when she was restless.

Data enjoyed watching her draw. It intrigued him, how she seemed to lose herself in the process. They never talked about the memories that

had finally triggered their outbreak. Data was afraid she'd get upset, and start crying. He hated seeing her cry. Instead, they would reminisce

over fond memories.

"Remember, when we got caught in the rain, and your father got mad at you, thinking your ethical program was malfunctioning?" Sam asked

one night as they sat together on the beach, on the holodeck. Data nodded.

"Yes. He told me 'Data, she could catch a cold being out her soaking wet!' and demanded I bring you home." He smiled as he remembered that

night. She'd been too scared to return home, so he took her back to his and his father's house.

"That was the first night we spent together..." he said. Sam smiled, wrapping her arm around his middle and resting her head on his chest.

She felt him sigh contentedly and kiss her forehead.

"I also remember our first kiss was in the rain..." He murmured. Sam looked up at him, smiling slightly. She reached up and pressed her lips

gently to his. Data pulled her closer, his hand gently stroking her cheek. When she pulled away, Data reminded her,

"But...we still have not discovered what had happened to you. That is the one thing that is bothering me about all this."

Samantha sighed, feeling a slight breeze ruffle her hair.

"Why does it matter? It's bad enough that we still remember it." she said. Data shook his head.

"It matters a great deal to me." He replied, holding her tightly to him. She shook her head, but her heart nearly broke into a million pieces at

his next words.

"I do not intend to fail you this time...I will not let it happen again."

Sam looked up at him again.

"You think you failed me? How?"

Data's golden eyes gazed at her for a moment, before he answered.

"I was unable to prevent you from being raped...and you were brought into my life, I had never experienced any kind of emotion

outside of anger, and hate."

"But you're still feeling that, if you're angry at whoever-"

"No," Data cupped her chin, tilting her face up to his, "I feel grateful to have a second chance. To love you, and to keep you safe."

Sam now lived with Data. He deliberately logged in hours during the day, so that he could be with her while she slept. It bothered him when

he'd get chirped because she'd had another breakthrough, and was hysterical in Sickbay.

Then, one night, as he laid next to Samantha, the answer dawned on him. Sighing, he kissed her lovingly and decided to wait till the

morning. However, their previous relationship, meant that the two were close. Which meant even in her sleep, she could sense when

something was up.

Her eyes flickered open, and she gazed up at him. Data smiled down at her.

"Hello, Sweetpea." He murmured. Samantha smiled at his use of his pet name for her. He'd called her that long before they even became a

couple.

"Are you alright, love?" she asked, worried. Data nodded.

"I apologize if I woke you." He said. Sam giggled, snuggling close to him and wrapping her arms around his middle.

"Well, you did, so apology accepted. But what's wrong?"

Remembering how stubborn this woman was, he gave in.

"Do you recall I told you about my emotion chip?" He began. Sam nodded.

"I was told that there were more than emotions on it. There ae supposedly memories as well." was all he said. He knew she was smart

enough to figure it out. A minute later, she did.

"But...I thought it was damaged?" she asked. Data shook his head.

"No. It was almost damaged, but I was able to have it removed from my brother before." He said. Samantha sighed.

"Well, it's up to you. If you want to have it installed, I'll stand by you a hundred percent." She said, smiling. Data hugged her, kissing her

deeply. Then Samantha thought of something. Pulling away, she asked nervously,

"Can I ask you something?" Data frowned slightly, and nodded.

"With this...emotion chip...will you be able to..._feel_? I mean, not emotions, but, actually _feel_, say, someone touching you?"

"The chip will activate a program which will enhance my sensors, yes. I will be able to feel physical contact, the way a human would...why do

you ask?" The look in her eyes worried him. She gazed down for a moment, and sighed.

"When I was being...raped,"She paused, glancing at his face. Whenever she tried to talk about this, he'd interrupt her, not wanting to hear it.

But this time, he simply gave her a worried frown.

"He said, 'he wouldn't be able to feel it anyway. But I do,'" She continued.

"I was wondering what it would be like...for us, if you were able to-" Her mouth was covered by his, in a gentle kiss.

"Samantha, I will not force you to engage in sexual intercourse. Even without my ethical program, I would not, ever, ever, do that."

"No, no! I..." She blushed deeply.

"I've...been wanting to. I mean, if we did it before the emotion chip, you wouldn't have been able to feel it. But, now that I know you would be

able to, with the chip..."

"But...you were raped..."He didn't understand how someone would want to have sex, after being violated like that. Samantha looked sad for a

moment.

"Does that...repulse you?"

Realizing what she meant, Data's eyes widened slightly. He scooped her into his arms and held he tightly.

"No, my sweetpea, it does not. I just did not think you would want to do that after what had happened..." He closed his eyes and kissed the

top of her head, feeling her relax and wrap he arms around his middle. She looked up at him, smiling, and said,

"I love you, Data. I know that now. I remember it. Everything about you...I also remember...I wanted to give myself to you. Completely. You

were protective over me, though. And old fashioned.

"Yes, I recall that...I favored waiting until marraige-" He halted, remembering that he'd broken that promise. Sam seemed to read his thoughts.

"It's okay. I know. Tasha told me." She said, smiling slightly. Data winced.

"What did she tell you?"

"That she seduced you and that you both were under the influence of a virus." She looked him straight in the eye.

"I'm not angry with you, Data." She made sure he knew it, by kissing him hard, and hugging him around the neck tightly. This o=won a chuckle.

"I do apologize," He said as she let him speak. Samantha shook her head.

"You don't have anything to apologize for! Neither of you do, for that matter. Geez, you should have seen her, hugging me and feeling awful. I

told her I wasn't mad, but she still felt bad." Data smiled slightly.

"I am pleased to hear that you and her have become friends. I had feared that thee would be tension between the two of you." Samantha

snorted.

"Are you kidding? She's so nice! I love spending time with her. She's the closest I've ever had to a sister. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm

grateful to Deanna, but it's nice to have someone who knows what I'm feeling, that isn't telepathic."

Data couldn't help but chuckle at that, relieved that her and Tasha were friends instead of enemies.

**Yes, I know, Tasha was killed in the second season, but in this story, she's alive, and so is Dr. Soong. I really hate that they killed those two characters off. Tasha was an incredible character, and it saddens me that Data never got the chance to get to know his father better**

**Also, this story isn't going to be as long as my other ones. Probably two or three, MAYBE five chapters left.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Sooo sorry for the long wait...My health hasn't been that great, but I'm getting better. To make up for the longer than usual wait, this chapter is a bit longer than usual, and there will be more answers. Also, the first half IS RATED M. You've been warned. Enjoy!_**

Data held her as she slept, contenting himself with gently running his fingers through her hair. He could tell she enjoyed this, by the smile

on her lips. He thought back to before she came...back. Even though he remembered life before that day, before he was aware of their past.

He remembered telling Counselor Troi, at one time, that he wished to marry someday. But the truth was, until he discovered this new turn of

events, he did not truly believe any woman would actually love him enough to want to spend the rest of her life with him.

But when he saw Samantha again...the thought of spending the rest of her life with her, it overjoyed him. He smiled as he pressed his lips to

her forehead. As he watched her sleep, he took the opportunity to explore her body a little. he picked hp her hand, tenderly kissing her

fingers. His other hand stroked her side, gently, through he pajama tank top. She'd always been fond of twentieth century sleepwear. Tonight,

she favored a light pink tank top, edged with lace, and a pair of violet and pink plaid flannel pants.

Samantha moaned softly, Feeling his fingers gently stroking her ribs. This encouraged Data. He remembered her telling him she trusted him,

before allowing him to touch her. So he carefully pulled her shirt up, to just under her breasts. His fingers continued their exploration of her

skin, tracing the scars on her stomach.

Data had heard about how humans were sometimes self conscious about scars on their bodies, but the fact that Samantha trusted him enough

to expose these scars to him, made him feel beyond touched.

Feeling a little more daring, Data leaned down and pressed his lips lightly to the raised line. He heard her soft gasp, and looked up. Sleepy,

grey eyes met his, and she pulled him up to kiss her.

"I apolgoize for waking you..." He chuckled, half joking. Samantha giggled, running her fingers through his hair, messing it up slightly.

"If this is the way I'll be waking up for the rest of my life, I'm not gonna complain..." She said, as Data smiled, kissing her mouth. His hand

continued stroking her belly. Samantha smiled, sighing contentedly.

"That feels nice..." She said. Data smiled and replaced his fingers with his mouth again. He decided to try something new, and lightly trailed his

tongue over the scar. He watched her face, as she bit her lip, slightly nervous. Data ran his hands softly up her sides, caressing her skin

tenderly. Sighing, he moved back up to her mouth, hovering over her slightly as he kissed her mouth. Curiosity now getting the better of him,

Data moved his mouth to her neck, swirling his tongue over her skin. Samantha gasped again, but her hand pressed against his shoulder.

Data pulled back slightly.

"What is wrong? Have I hurt you?" He asked. Samantha shook her head.

"No, no you didn't. But...it's just...I want you. I really do. But I'd rather wait till you can feel it too."

"I only wish to pleasure you, Sweetpea..." he murmured, his lips ghosting kisses across her cheek as his fingers still trailed over her scars.

Samantha closed her eyes, a sign that Data took as surrender. He covered her mouth his as his fingers moved lower. Samantha's hands

moved to his neck, pulling him down on top of her.

"But I...can't pleasure you..." She breathed between kisses. Data grunted and fingered the waistband on her pants.

"If you wish...you may return the favor after I have my emotion chip installed..." He said, his lips pressing ever so lightly against her jaw. The

woman beneath him smiled slightly, sighing.

"You're damn right I'm gonna pay you back..." She whispered, giving a squeak as she felt his hand slip into her pants, finding her soft lips. He

watched her face as he gently slipped his finger into her. She let out a shuddering gasp. This again, encouraged Data. He pulled her pants

down, along with her panties, replacing his hand as he watched her reaction.

Samantha's eyes closed as her head leaned back against the pillow, and her legs spread for him. Data smiled, kissing her mouth as he slid

another finger into her, moving them both in and out of her slowly. He wished he had his emotion chip now; although he could feel emotion with

her, his sense of touch was still limited. His thumb found her clit, and he stroked it lightly, still thrusting his tongue into her mouth as his fingers

moved in and out of her slowly.

"Data..." she moaned, closing her eyes and tensing. This made Data move his fingers faster. She reached down, and stilled his hand.

"Please...stop..." She whispered. Data frowned.

"What is wrong?" he asked. Sam bit her lip.

"I...I want to come with you inside me..." She felt herself redden. Data smiled and carefully slid his fingers out of her. He wrapped his arms

around her and held her against him as he kissed her tenderly.

The next day, Data and Samantha made their way to Engineering to speak with Geordi about the emotion chip. Geordi was surprised, but

impressed.

"Huh. I forgot about that. Yeah, of course, Data, I'd be happy to install it for you. But only on one condition; you inform the captain about this

first. I'm sure he'd want to be there as well."

"Agreed." Data nodded.

Four hours later, The Captain, Mr. Worf, Geordi, and Counselor Troi were in Data's quarters, watching carefully as Geordi prepared the chip.

Data sat in a chair, back to Geordi, as Sam stood beside him, holding his hand. He looked up at her, his scull cap tipped off.

"Thank you," He said, a soft smile on his lips. Samantha smiled back, crouching next to him.

"For what?" She asked. Data brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

"For this," He said. "For being by my side." Sam's reply was another smile, a loving kiss on his cheek, and a whisper,

"I'll always be by your side, no matter what."

"Okay. Everything's all set. Now, you sure you want to do this?" Geordi asked. Data nodded, firmly.

Geordi tilted Data's head forward slightly, and inserted the chip. There was a few clicks, and Data gasped, shuddering slightly.

It was as though a blindfold and heavy weight had been lifted. He blinked a few times, taking in the new sensations. Now, Data was fully

aware of every ''nerve'' in his body. For a moment he simply looked around. Then down. Her hand. He could feel her skin against his. Her soft

palm, her dainty fingers. He looked up at her, and smiled. He felt an almost overwhelmingly unbearable wave of warmth wash over him as he

looked at her smiling face.

Although he never admitted it to anyone, he'd hoped that if he ever decided to install this chip, he'd have a woman who loved him by his side,

and that her face would be the first thing he'd see. He got his wish. Looking around, he noticed the others, and again, he felt that same wave

of warmth wash over him. His friends. He knew, somehow, that if it hadn't been for the people in the room with him, he'd not be feeling these

absolutely wonderful feelings.

"Let's hold off on the memory, Data. Take some time to adjust to this. You've been waiting for this your whole life, after all." Captain Picard

said. Data nodded in agreement, as Geordi replaced the scull cap.

"How you feelin'?" Geordi asked. Data smiled brightly.

"Absolutely wonderful!" Data said brightly. He stood up, and pulled Samantha against him. Vaguely, he heard the soft chuckle that rang

through the others, as they took the hint. As the doors closed, Data stared at Samantha, a soft smile on both their lips.

"I love you, Sweetpea. I love you so very much..." He pressed his lips to hers, almost moaning at the feeling. Samantha wapped her arms

around his neck, kissing him back.

This was what she'd been hoping for. For him to be able to feel. She smiled against his lips as he gasped; she ran her fingers through his hair.

"That...feels wonderful..." He whispered. She did it again, this time running one hand down, over his cheek. Data closed his eyes, and kissed

her palm.

They stayed together for a while, before Data decided he'd had enough for now. They walked to the Observation lounge, where the rest of

the staff was waiting. Data frowned as he saw Worf flanking three other security officers.

"There is no need for security, Captain, I will not-"

"I will not allow you to inflict harm on Samantha. I have asked them to come here, just as a precaution. Mr. Worf, at the first sign of trouble,

you grab Samantha, and leave, understood?"

Worf nodded.

Data sat and made himself comfortable, Sam sitting beside him. The rest of the crew waited patiently as Geordi hooked a wire that was

connected to the view screen to Data's open port on the side of his head. Data called out,

"Accessing..."

The view screen turned on, revealing-

_The room is quiet, except for a soft hum from the machines and computers. Data sits, alone, in one corner. In shock. A hand on his shoulder _

_jolts him from his thoughts. He looks up, into his father's face._

_"She's gone." is all he says. _

_"Data, son, you didn't do anything wrong. He did." Dr. Soong speaks kindly, hoping to soothe his son's turmoil. It does nothing. _

_"I wish to forget this. To forget she ever existed. I want these memories gone!" Data cries out, sinking to his knees and sobbing. Dr. Soong _

_shakes his head. He crouches beside his son, moving his hand away._

_"But son! This is what you wanted. To experience humanity. This is part of humanity. Loss. Grief. Some-"_

_No. Father, please...you have told me, that you are capable of removing certain memories from my memory banks..."_

_The older man shakes his head._

_"Data, that sweet girl has left an imprint on you, so strong, that it will mean removing your emotion chip. That is the only way you will truly _

_forget about her. But I beg you, to rethink your decision...Should you ever decide to replace the chip...it will be pain much, much worse than _

_what you are feeling now..."_

_"Father...she is gone. The only good I can see is that you dismantled Lore, and that he will never be able to hurt her again- please."_

Data stared at the table for a moment. He remembered that day perfectly now. His father had tried, in every way, to save Samantha. But he

couldn't. She'd lost too much blood. It had crushed the scientist, almost as much as it did to Data, to have to say goodbye to her. He'd been so

proud of the fact that Data had the ability to love. And that he was so tender, and loving to the woman who now lay under a white sheet.

She'd all but walked through the fires of Hell for him, only to be killed, by Data's own brother-

"LORE!" Data roared, jumping to his feet. Worf immediately grabbed Samantha, pulling her behind him. Data frowned, calming down from his

emotional outburst. He looked at Samantha, who peeked out from behind Worf. She wasn't afraid. Carefully, she stepped away from the

Klingon, glancing at him.

"It is alright, please, let her go." Data said. Worf looked at the captain, who nodded.

It was silent for a moment as Samantha went to Data's side. She slipped her small hand into his, and Data squeezed it gently.

"What about Lore?" she asked quietly. Data looked her, tears welling in his eyes.

"It was Lore who...did those things to you..." He said. Picard frowned. He walked to the other side of the table and stood next to Data, putting

his hand gently on the android's shoulder.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Don't put it on the view screen, Geordi, disconnect that. I don't think Samantha needs to see those images. Just tell us what happened." All

eyes were on Data as he sat, still, and silent for a moment. He could feel all of the emotions from the memories, tearing through him.

"Lore...was jealous. He had tried, and failed, obviously, to gain her affections. He hated the fact that I was experiencing more positive

emotions than he was. He and Samantha went missing. For three weeks. He had kidnapped her." Data paused, looking down at the woman beside him. She

gave him a soft smile of encouragement.

"It's alright, love. Keep going." She said. Data nodded.

"When we found her, she was alive, but badly beaten. But we did not know he was responsible. The only clue we had, was...the ring, you

wore on your left hand, he had forced it on you. But we did not know it was him who was responsible."

he looked down at Samantha, then back up at the captain.

"Lore had told us that he had tried to find her, which was why he was gone for so long. She...never spoke of the incident. Father had several

doctors and nurses care for her. They discovered that she had been raped. And...beaten. A few weeks after she recovered, he followed us on

one of our evening walks...in a fit of rage, he...stabbed her."


	7. Chapter 7

**A warning: This chapter, and the following one are rated M**

Samantha stood, watching the stars as Geordi finished the diagnostics on Data. They'd decided to do it in the observation lounge while they

were there. Turning, Sam moved to sit down next to him again. Data gave her a small smile, taking her hand in his again.

"Okay, everything's all set, Data. Nothing out of place, everything's working right." He said the last part to Samantha, who nodded. Data

nodded as well, taking a deep breath in relief. He'd been afraid that the overload of emotions would cause something to collapse, or he'd go

into cascade failure. But, as the Captain had said (and now he had to admit he was starting to believe) the fact that he had the love and

support of a faithful woman must have been a factor in his success.

As Geordi left, Data stood, pulling Samantha into his arms gently and kissing her.

"Thank you, Sweetpea. For being so understanding." He said, smiling slightly. Samantha smiled back at him, her hand resting lightly against his

chest.

"I wouldn't dream of being anything else, love." She kissed the tip of his nose.

Data held her hand as they walked to Data's quarters. It was evening, so he didn't have to report to the bridge till the next morning. He

wanted to cook her dinner, since he now knew what she liked. Samantha seemed to hesitate, but Data insisted.

"I enjoy cooking for you. Or...preparing food in the replicator..." He chuckled. Sam just rolled her eyes, smiling as she wrapped her arms

around his middle, and standing on her toes to kiss his lips.

Only if you eat with me," She said, taping his nose playfully. Data smiled and nodded.

"I will be happy to join you." He held her warm body against him.

"What do you have in mind?" Samantha asked, now slightly worried. Data thought for a moment. He knew she didn't like surprises, so he said,

"How about...grilled chicken breast, mashed potatoes, and some zucchini?" He suggested. Samantha smiled brightly.

"Mmm, that sounds good! I'll go freshen up and help-"

"Ah, you go and freshen up, and let me prepare dinner." Data said. Samantha sighed dramatically and gave in. As she came back out from the

bathroom, wearing a lovely pale blue silk gown, Data couldn't keep his eyes off her. She looked heavenly, especially when she moved. He held

the chair out for her, ever the gentleman, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Samantha giggled, kissing him back before he took his own

seat across from her. The table was set beautifully, with lilacs, which Data had managed to replicate with the meal.

He was pleased to see Samantha close her eyes, taking in the scent of the small flowers.

"Absolutely love the smell of these." She said.

They ate dinner, which was delicious. Data could tell Samantha enjoyed it, by the way her eyes drooped slightly. He chuckled as she stretched

out across his lap on the sofa. He leaned down and kissed her deeply, running his fingers through her hair.

"Mmm, someone's happy." She giggled, enjoying the attention.

"I was about to say the same about you. I assume you enjoyed dinner?" Data smiled.

"I did. But I'll enjoy this more..." She sat up and straddled Data's lap, running her hands through his hair, and kissing him deeply. This

surprised him, but he just gasped softly and ran his hands up and down her back, under her shirt.

"Do you...remember...last night. What you promised me...?" She said between kisses. Data almost lost his train of thought at the feeling of her

lips against his. He simply nodded,

"I...believe so." He managed. He did remember, telling her that she could return the favor he paid her, but he hesitated, pulling away from her

mouth slightly to look into her eyes.

"Why are you this eager to engage in sexual activity? I am not complaining, but...I would like to know." He said. Sam sighed, biting her lip. She

relaxed against his lap.

"When...I was wit your brother, during those three weeks. He reminded me, over and over again...that you would never be able to feel

pleasure. When I would try and tell him that wasn't true...I'd get hit. After a while, I started believing it. And it made me feel bad...I wouldn't

want to make love with you if I knew you couldn't feel pleasure from it as well..."

she said. Smiling slightly, she shrugged and finished,

"I guess I just want to erase the memories of, you know, what happened."

Data cupped her cheek tenderly, almost afraid to touch her. He smiled as she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

"I will be honest, that is the sweetest thing a woman has ever said to me. Before you came back, the women I had encountered seemed to

only think of me as a..." He wrinkled his nose in disgust, making Samantha giggle, and kiss him.

"I don't think of you like that, darling. If I did, I wouldn't be wanting to do this..." She ground her hips against his, earning a soft gasp. Data

grabbed her face and pulled her down for another kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist, sliding them under her shirt again.

Samantha, feeling brave, reached down, feeling his hardening member straining against his pants. She lightly touched him through the fabric,

earning another gasp. Data lightly nipped her bottom lip, and closed his eyes. This encouraged Samantha, and she reached for the buckle on

his belt. Getting the hint, Data helped her, unbuckling the belt from the back. As she started to tugged the pants down, over his hips, Data

grabbed her wrist.

"I just want to warn you...you are aware that I am...larger than the average human male?" he said seriously. Samantha just smiled and

nodded.

After pushing the pants off, she took her place in his lap again, reaching down and lightly wrapping her hand around his now erect penis. Data

leaned his head back against the couch, letting out a low moan. He watched her hand, knowing she was nervous, as she continued lightly ran

her fingers up and down his shaft, running her thumb over the tip.

He was bigger than a human male, but that didn't scare Samantha. She continued stroking him with one hand, while her other hand fumbled

with the zipper on the back of his jacket. Data managed to chuckle into her mouth as she finally got it down. He pulled away just long enough

to shrug it down and off his shoulders, and went for her own clothes.

"I believe it is only fair to even the playing field..." He murmured. Samantha giggled, as he lifted her shirt up and over her head. He'd already

seen her upper half, and it didn't fail to please him this time as well. She had small breasts, they were just big enough to fit in his hands, but

Data still thought she was perfect. Data's fingers gently traced the scars on her flat stomach, earning a gentle squeeze from her hand on his

cock. He moaned softly, pulling her against him. His other hand tugged on the elastic waistband of her skirt. It wasn't a long skirt, about two

inches below the knee. Giving up, he tried to push the skirt up, and hook his finger into her panties, to pull them down.

Samantha grabbed his wrist this time, before he could reach under her skirt.

"Maybe we should move this to the bedroom?" She gave him a mischievous grin. Data swallowed, nodding in agreement. But before he could

get up, She pushed him against the couch.

"Not just yet..." Data frowned at her. She smiled and brought her mouth to his ear.

"You brought me pretty close last night...It's only fair that I return the favor..." She lightly trailed her tongue over his earlobe, giving him a

small sighed, closing his eyes. When he opened them a moment later, he watched her kneel between his legs, smiling up at him.

Samantha had wanted to try this on him before, she remembered wanting to prove Lore wrong. And so she did, as she gently kissed

the tip of his hard member. Data bit his lip, brushing her hair away from her face to encourage her. But he wanted her to know he wasn't

going to force her to do anything, so he simply smiled lovingly as she continued kissing her way up the shaft, and back to the tip. After a

moment of this, she decided to move forward. Slowly, she closed her lips around his length, taking him into her mouth. Data's eyes widened,

and he arched his back as he cried out in pleasure. He tried to speak, but all he was able to do was spread his legs further for her, and moan.

Samantha sucked gently on his cock, enjoying the feeling of it in her mouth. She took him further into her mouth, almost completely; he was

pretty big. Data moaned again, feeling a tightening in his stomach. He took a deep breath, and stammered,

"Please...s-stop..." Samantha smiled and let him go with a loud pop. Data almost cried out at the loss, but pulled her into his arms, and lifted

her. Samantha giggled as he carried her to his bedroom.

**Ok, the next chapter will be on in a few days. This one took me a little bit of motivation cuz of my health, but I'm getting better. Should **

**be back on my feet by the middle of next week. And don't worry, there's some more steaminess ahead!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Just want to thank all of my reviewers, your words are keeping me going. Don't worry there is more, but I think after this chapter, there won't be _as much_ M detail of you get my drift. This chapter however, IS A HEAVY M! you've been warned! Enjoy!**

Samantha's skirt was on the floor before she was on the bed. Data tossed her panties off to the side, running his hand lightly over her

stomach. He kept doing that to remind him of her previous experience. He wanted to make sure she enjoyed it this time, and that he could

make her forget what had happened before.

Lying beside her, he pulled Samantha against him, giving her a heated kiss. He moaned softly as he felt her run her fingers through his hair.

Sam smiled against his mouth.

"You like that?" She asked innocently. Data nodded, unable to speak. She reached down and touched his penis again, earning another moan.

Data moved his mouth to her neck, lightly flicking his tongue over her skin. His hand moved further down, finding her entrance already damp.

He smiled as she moaned. Gently, he gave her neck a soft nip and moved down to her nipple, unable to resist the urge to suckle it.

Samantha gasped at the feeling of his mouth on her nipple, and his fingers gently stroking her folds. Samantha sighed, running her hands

through his hair. Data watched her face, smiling up at her as he licked and suckled her hardening bud. He let go of her nipple, and made his

way further down her body, trailing kisses across the scars on her stomach. Samantha bit her lip, closing her eyes as she moaned. Data, his

curiosity getting the better of him, moved further down. The cries of pleasure that came from her throat were music to Data's ears as he lightly

ran his tongue into the slit of her wetness. Samantha arched her back, and grabbed the sheets. Smiling, Data swirled his tongue around her

clit as he gently slid his finger into her, his eyes still on her face. He kept torturing her for a few moments, wiggling his tongue and finger

inside her, until he felt her start to clamp her muscles around it.

"Data!" She cried, pulling him up to her face and kissing him hard. Data chuckled slightly, and allowed her to wrap her arms around his neck as

they kissed. He carefully rolled them over, so that she was straddling him. His cock now laid against his stomach as she ground her wet folds

against it. Data couldn't hold back the shuddering gasp as he felt her juices already dripping onto his hardness. Taking her face in his hands,

he looked into her eyes and said,

"I want you to make the first move...You have complete control, Sweetpea..."

Sam swallowed, slightly nervous. She knew it wouldn't hurt this time, but she couldn't help but feel a little scared. She nodded, smiling slightly

as she leaned down to kiss him. She reached between them, for his penis, and carefully positioned it so that it was directly in front of her

opening. Slowly, she lowered herself, letting him sink into her. Data bit his lip, fighting back the moan as her wet, warm, tight walls surrounded

him. He kept his eyes on hers, watching for any sign of panic or fear. He was surprised as he felt her take him in completely. Samantha stayed

still for a moment, getting used to his size. After a minute, she leaned forward and kissed him as she began rocking her hips against his.

They both moaned as a steady rhythm built up between them, and Samantha leaned back, swiveling her hips back and forth. Data reached up

and took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips and kissing every inch of her skin. She leaned down, her mouth replacing her hand, as she

wrapped her arms around his neck, now moving slightly faster. Almost losing his self control, Data moaned, and thrust his hips upward, a little

harder than hers. Samantha gasped.

"would you...like to take over?" She whispered into his ear.

"Mmm...only if you are comfortable...with that..." He replied breathlessly. He rolled them over, and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"ohhh...you feel so good, Samantha..." He whimpered, feeling her clench around him. Samantha moaned and buried her fingers into his hair.

"You do too...Oh..."

Data pressed himself against her, nuzzling her neck as he quickened his thrusts. His hand moved down, between them, and gently stroked

her clit, wanting to give her more pleasure. She gasped and threw her head back, crying out loudly.

"Data...if you keep that up, I'm gonna-Ohh...!" She nearly screamed as Data nearly pounded into her moving so fast. She kissed him hard,

feeling a warm, tightening sensation in her stomach. Data smiled against her neck, and kissed her lips.

"Shh, it is alright, love...Do not be afraid. Let go, and come for me..." He whispered. He covered her mouth with his a second later, thrusting

hard into her as she came. The feeling of her tightening around him drove Data over the edge quickly. He continued pounding into her, and

groaned as he came inside her.

Data laid his head on her chest, trying to let his systems cool down. Samantha smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hugging

him gently.

Data closed his eyes, resting his chin on her and gazing up at her face.

"I love you..." He sighed, smiling softly at her. Samantha returned the smile, brushing his now messed up hair back.

"I love you, too, darling." She said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, before you read further, I want to give a warning. Yes, this chapter is rated M, during the second half. AND, for anyone who wants to say Data can't use contractions, technically, that is not true. he never said, nor did anyone else, say that he CAN'T. Just that he hasn't MASTERED using them in every day speech. If you watch the show carefully, you will hear that he ****_does_**** use contractions, once in a while. Very rarely, but he ****_does_**** use them. Anyway, on with the show!**

Samantha woke the next morning to find the bed empty. She looked around, slightly disappointed, until she saw a fresh branch of lilacs, and a

note on Data's pillow. She smiled and picked them up.

_My darling Sweetpea,_  
_ I am scheduled to report to the bridge today, but will be finished by this afternoon. If you like, we can meet in Ten Forward for lunch, with Geordi. I look forward to seeing you._  
_All my love, _  
_Data._  
_P.S. please eat something for breakfast at least. I have programed your favorite foods into the replicator so you already have a menu to choose from._

Samantha smiled, smelling the lilacs. She grabbed a robe he'd left on the edge of the bed for her, and got up, honoring Data's wish and asked

for a bowl of peaches and yogurt.

After eating, she decided to take a shower. Samantha was surprised to see that Data did have shampoo and soap. She'd wondered how he

kept himself clean even though he didn't sweat. She took a quick shower, and got out, wrapping the robe around her again tightly. She

received a surprise as she stepped out into the main room.

"Well, I knew you'd make yourself comfortable in Data's quarters sooner or later!" Samantha jumped as she saw Q sitting on the sofa,

tightening her robe, and backing up slightly.

"Oh, come now, you should know by now I won't hurt you-"

"Bull_shit_ you won't!" Samantha spat. All of the anger, terror, fear, anguish, sadness, and helplessness she'd been feeling since she was

dumped there came spilling out. she respected the people on the ship too much to let it out on them, but here was the man who was

responsible for all of it, standing right in front of her. She wasn't going to let him leave without taking him down a peg or two.

Q rolled his eyes. He'd never admit it, but the fire in the girl's own eyes frightened him. A little. He was well aware of where she came from,

even if she was not. So he decided to be careful

"Do my ears deceive me? Surely-"

"Don't you go all gentlemanly on me, you worthless pile of _dog shit_! You dumped me onto these people, dragging up horrible memories and

making me ruin all these peoples' lives-"

"You think you've ruined Data's life?" Q cut in, softly.

"And are all of the memories you've gained horrible?"

This stunned the young girl. But she shook it off.

"That's not the point, and you damn well know it!" She balled her hands into fists in the pockets of the robe.

"Really? I gave you the pleasant ones first. I wanted you to see what you lost in your life before. The other memories were triggered by

whatever they were triggered by, I don't know. I healed you somewhat, leaving the scars to give you some kind of identification."

Samantha hesitated.

"Than why didn't you...heal..." She couldn't say it, but pointed downward. Q's eyebrows shot up.

"What, make you a virgin again? Because I wanted you to remember. So you could experience it with Data, without the pain. Look, I just came

by to check on you, and I'm not disappointed. Also, I'm supposed to let you know, this is almost over. Just you wait. Tata!"

With that, he vanished. Samantha sighed, and got dressed. She sat down on the couch, and was surprised a moment later when Spot jumped

into her lap.

"Hi, sweetheart..." She snuggled with Spot for a while, thinking over what Q had said. She was unhappy with not knowing everything that had

taken place before all this, but at the same time...she was happy. She didn't remember what it was like before she met Data. It was almost

like she'd been born into existence for him. She smiled, liking the sound of that.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Observation lounge, Data sat with Captain Picard, and Counselor Troi.

"I would like to have my father come to visit. If it is possible." He told them nervously. Captain Picard thought for a moment.

"Are you sure you want to do that? Your father isn't as young as he used to be. This may be a lot for him to take in; remember, he was just as

heartbroken as you were when Samantha was killed."

"I am aware of that. But I think it is necessary. And also, I believe Samantha would really appreciate seeing him again. I know I would." Data

said with a small smile. Captain Picard nodded. He looked at Councelor Troi, and asked,

"What do you think, counselor?"

The dark haired woman sighed and said,

"Well, I think it's a good idea, but I think it would be wise if we wait until he's here to tell him about all this."

It was quiet for several minutes, then The Captain spoke.

"Send your father a message, tell him we'd like to invite him to the ship, so he can visit with you."

"Thank you, sir."

* * *

Spot curled on Samantha's lap, after she fed the cat her lunch, for a little while before she left and made her way to the Ten Forward. Data

was already waiting outside the doors for her. Samantha smiled and gave him a quick kiss as they walked into the huge room. Guinan smiled

and waved to them, and they both walked to the bar.

"Hi there! Nice to see you two finally together and not hiding from each other! What can I get for you?"

"well-" Samantha glanced up to see Data raising an eyebrow at her. She giggled and turned to Guinan, I'll have a turkey sandwich if it's ok."

She said. Guinan smiled.

"Sure. You go and sit down, I'll bring it to you." she said. They turned to see Geordi had already saved them a spot. As they sat, Data noticed

Samantha was quieter than usual.

"Are you alright?" He asked her. Samantha nodded, giving him a slight crooked smile. Data raised an eyebrow.

"I can detect when you are not being truthful with me..." he warned. Samantha sighed.

"Q came to see me while I was in the shower..." She told them all about what happened, and what they'd said. She wasn't ashamed to tell

Data and Geordi about the language she used, but was surprised when they both laughed.

"Eh, don't worry, he's always dropping by. He's harmless for the most part-you know what I mean, don't give me that look!" Geordi chortled

at the slightly bristling look his best friend's girlfriend was giving him. It was almost scary. Data laughed into his glass of orange smoothie.

Sam just smirked in his direction as Guinan handed her her lunch.

"Good to see you're eating. Data was worried about your health for a while there."

Samantha rolled her eyes, but smiled at Data.

"I'm okay, especially now that I'm not so scared." She shrugged. Guinan chuckled, patted Samantha's shoulder and left them to eat lunch.

"Whew, I've been dying to try the turkey sandwich." She noticed Data's eyebrow raised at her.

"Don't worry, I ate breakfast. I just saw that they added this a few days ago, and I've been curious. Mmm, it's pretty good, too." She took the

first bite, and was impressed.

After lunch they returned to Data's quarters. The second the doors closed, and Samantha had removed her shoes, Data's arms were around

her waist, his lips on hers.

"Mmm, hahaha, goodness, Data!" She giggled between kisses.

"You have been preoccupying my thoughts all day today. I was almost unable to focus, which, as you know, is saying something considering I

am an-oh, shut up and come here!" He pulled her against him, burying his hands into her hair as he kissed her again. Samantha just giggled,

but kissed him back, her arms around his neck.

She was surprised to hear him talk like that, but it turned her on. She closed her eyes and sighed as she felt his mouth on her neck.

"Data...Don't you have to report to the-Oh! bridge?" She gasped as she felt his tongue now on her earlobe.

"The only place I am needed is the other side of the door five feet behind me..." He murmured, the tone of his voice sending a shiver down

Samantha's spine. Data chuckled as he felt it.

Samantha's fingers ran through his hair, as he pressed his hips into hers. Samantha smiled, all the built up lust they'd let out last night wasn't

enough, and they were both feeling it still.

"Mmm...didn't get enough of me last night-oh!" She didn't receive a verbal answer, instead, She gasped as Data gently but quickly yanked her

skirt down and off, along with her panties. He let out a soft growl as he gently smacked her rear end, lifting her up and wrapping her legs

around his waist. She didn't even notice he'd removed his own pants until she felt something hard pressing against her opening.

Data moaned as he slid into her, pressing her against the wall. He thrust into her a few times, before moving to the bedroom. Samantha

giggled as she felt the mattress against her back.

"Can't wait for me to get the rest of my clothes off, huh?" She managed to speak as he continued moving in and out of her. Data grunted and

pulled her shirt over her head. He let out a low growl as he noticed she was wearing a bra. Samantha giggled and arched her back, reaching

behind her and unclipped it, pulling it off. Data moaned again; he'd taken the time to pull his own uniform jacket off. He moved sharply into her,

now holding her thighs so that she was wide open to him, and moved harder.

Samantha let out a cry of pleasure and threw her head back, grabbing the sheets in her fist. Her other hand gently gripped his hip as he kept

thrusting into her.

"You...have no...idea...ohhh...how much you...have been on my mind today..." Data whispered as he lightly nipped her neck. Samantha

gasped, and grabbed his face, kissing his mouth hard. Data sighed into her mouth, and slowed his thrusts, making them harder instead of

fast. This won the reaction he was hoping for. Samantha gasped, her eyes widening as she tightened around him.

"Yes, baby...come for me...that's my girl...yess..." He said. Samantha bit her lip, trying not to scream, but Data't tongue imitating his hips into

her mouth wasn't helping. She arched her back as she felt her climax take over. Data moaned with her, as he joined her in her climax.

As they laid together, after they both calmed down, Data pulled her against him, wrapping his arms lovingly around her.

Samantha was the first to speak.

"Goodness, I thought you didn't have hormones!" She giggled. Data chuckled as well.

"I do not, but that does not mean I do not feel desire. Especially for the most beautiful woman in the universe." He smiled as he kissed the top

of her head. Samantha rolled her eyes.

"I don't believe-"

"Ah!" Data grabbed her face and kissed her hard.

"You are of discussion. You know it will do you no good to argue with me." He said, smiling softly at her.

**Next chapter will be up sometime Monday or Tuesday. And as for the question of Samantha getting pregnant...I ain't gonna say it's ****_not _**

**gonna happen, or that it ****_is_**** gonna happen. The question will be answered in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Grr...I am sooo mad, I could spit fire! I lost my password, and couldn't find it for a few days, which is why the long wait. I didn't want to get a new one, cuz it takes forever to send me an email from here. So I just looked and looked everywhere. Finally found it a few hours ago. Anyway, on with the story! First, though, let me warn you, the next chapter, will ONLY be the ''backstory'' of Data and Samantha's past. this is just the intro, I guess you could call it.**

Data lazily draped his arm around the gorgeous woman in his arms. He smiled down at her as she stretched. She always did this after they

made love, and he enjoyed watching her.

"I have some news you may like." He said, brushing her hair out of her eyes. Samantha's elbows cracked and she sighed.

"Hmm...What would that be?" She asked.

"Dr. Soong, my father, will be coming to visit the ship...and us." Data said. He was surprised when she frowned.

"Why? Is there something wrong? Are you malfunctioning-?"

"No, no, I am fine. Samantha, calm yourself." He gently pulled her closer to him, lightly stroking her back to calm her down. She took a deep

breath and looked up at him. Data finished,

"I have sent him a message asking him to come. To see you. And perhaps to gain more answers." He said. Sam frowned.

"But why can't we just send him a message and tell him instead of making him come all the way out here?" she was afraid seeing her alive

would upset the older man.

"Samantha, he loved you as though you were his own daughter. He will be overjoyed to see that you are alive. And we are going to meet him.

He's much too poor to obtain a ship."

Sam nodded, resting her head againt the pillow again. She felt a little strange, not being able to remember the last time she talked to Dr.

Soong, and that she barely remembered him at all. But Data seemed to understand. He gently tilted her chin up to meet her eyes. Giving her a

slight smile, he said,

"He will understand why you do not remember him. Do not be afraid, Sweetpea." He kissed the top of her head. Samantha sighed.

"Sorry. But I just have one question." She said. Data nodded, letting her know he was listening.

"What do I call him?"

Data laughed, and said,

"I believe you called him Dad. You did not have a father, so he 'took you under his wing' I think humans call it." Samantha smiled, snuggling

close to him.

* * *

Two weeks later, Data, Geordi, Worf, Riker, Troi, and Picard, all crowded around the Transporter pad as the scientist materialized onto it. As

soon as he saw Data, his eyes lit up.

"Son! It's been too long, Data." He stepped down and reached out his hand for Data's. After Data shook his father's hand, he said,

"it is good to see you again, Father. I have a surprise for you, but first, we must go to the Observation lounge."

The Captain led them to the Observation lounge, and they all settled into their seats. Then Data spoke.

"I have asked you to come here, Father, because I have been reunited with someone you might wish to see again." He felt his stomach

tighten as he continued. He stepped to the doors, and reached out. A second later, Samantha stepped in, holding Data's hand. The moment

Dr. Soong saw her, he stood, slowly, his eyes filling with tears. Samantha's heart was hammering so bad, Data's hearing picked it up, and he

started getting worried. But that went away, when he watched his father come around the table, and hold out his arms for her. Samantha

choked back a sob, and ran to him, hugging him tightly. Dr. Soong held onto her for dear life, kissing her forehead.

"My sweet angel...I have missed this beautiful face! But, you're healed, and alive, how did this happen? I tried everything to save you, but I-"

"Q." Was all Samantha said. Dr. Soong frowned, and let Samantha go, but gave her a gentle pat on the back. Sam moved to sit between him

and Data.

"Q brought me here, with the scar, from where Lore stabbed me. And..." She looked at Data, unsure if it was safe to tell his father what else

Lore had done. He nodded.

"Dad...Lore was the one who kidnapped me. He raped me. Only once, don't worry, he only did it once. To prove a point."

Dr. Soong's eyes filled with tears, and he looked around at the others, who were all quiet.

"You took her in, and accepted her, despite not knowing for sure what was going on..." He said. The Captain spoke up.

"We are happy to have her. she's had quite an impact on us, not just Data."

Dr. Soong smiled knowingly.

"She was the light of the village when she was there. Not a day went by that she didn't help someone, or change someone's life. It's no

surprise that she ended up with my son, to be honest. I always knew he would find someone like her." He smiled fondly, taking Samantha's

hand in his and giving it a gentle squeeze. Data could hold back the smile as he watched his father dote on his love once again. He'd always

been fond of her, like the father she never had.

The Captain and Data explained everything that had happened, including Q's...frequent visits. He was a little worried when Picard told him

that.

"You have this girl heavily protected, I assume?"

"Oh, yes. Mr. Worf here, is always on call, and never lets anyone near her. But I believe she is and always will be safe with Data around."

Samantha wondered if it was safe to tell him about what had happened during the three weeks she was with Lore, but decided she would

rather wait until she was alone with him and Data only. She hadn't even told Data about it yet. But first, she wanted answers. She wanted to

know about what had happened in her old life, before Lore came and ruined it. She was about to get her answer.

Dr. Soong gazed at her and Data for a moment, his thoughts taking him back to the days when they were together, and happy.


	11. Chapter 11

** Okay, I lost track ofthe chapters. This one is ONLY the back story. The next chapter, I PROMISE, will have more answers.**

Data had been created with an emotion chip. But, because of Lore's behavior, Data was also closely watched, and kept on a tight leash.

Unlike his older brother, Data didn't wish to disappoint his father, so he was more than willing to obey the older man.

The villagers feared both androids, but let Dr. Soong keep them online, as long as they stayed away from the village. Data never lost his

curiosity, but kept his word, staying on the property and learning from his father about humanity. Until one day, when his father asked him to

get the mil. He saw a young woman walking by the house. She was beautiful, unlike any woman he'd seen. She'd seen him, too, and smiled at

him in a friendly way. But that smile made Data feel something he'd never imagine he'd feel. At first, he made sure he was outside every day,

around the same time, and soon, the two were on speaking terms. She would walk by, and smile, while calling out, "good morning!" as she

made her way to school.

Data told his father about her, and Dr. Soong couldn't believe how happy this girl made his son, and they'd only seen each other in passing!

So, he decided to help his son out. Giving him a bunch of lilacs from his mother's garden, he gave them to Data, telling him to give them to the

young woman and invite her to dinner the following evening.

So, the following day, he nervously waited by the gates. As she approached, he smiled and said,

"Hello, again." The blond haired woman smiled a huge smile and said,

"Hi. Nice to see you again."

Data handed her the flowers and said,

"I hope I am not being rude by giving you these, and...offering an invitation to join me for dinner tomorrow evening." He did not expect the

reaction he got. She smile brightly, smelling the flowers.

"Oh, they smell heavenly! Of course, I'd love to join you for dinner, Mister..?"

"Ah. Please, call me Data. And what may I ask is your name?" Data asked. She smiled, and replied

"Samantha."

They enjoyed many dinners and lunches the following weeks. It was almost as though they were made for each other. Dr. Soong could get his

son to shut up about the young woman, but he was proud of him for overcoming his dormant programing. He'd even won the trust of the

villagers!

for several months, the happy couple were seen, never apart, in pretty much every part of the village. Data learned that she was being

trained as a teacher for deaf children, and she even taught him to use sign language. He was enthralled by how well she worked with the

children int the village.

Samantha lived with a deaf couple, who had taken her in after they found her among a crash site. She was the only survivor, and the couple

took her and raised her as their own. But when she was about fourteen years old, they too perished. She went off to live on her own, with

very little. As she grew older, she noticed that there were not very many resources for handicapped people on that planet. So she decided to

study, and to pursue a career in whatever she could to help her fellow villagers. When that happened, she found out that there were other

children in the village who had the same disadvantage. So she opened her heart and her arms to them, and became something like a mentor

for them.

Dr. Soong was enraged when he discovered how long she'd been living on her own. By the time she and Data had met, she was twenty one.

But still, fourteen! So he offered her a place with them. At first, she was hesitant. After Data somehow convinced her to move in with them, Dr.

Soong, ever the old fashioned gentleman, set up a lovely room for her, across from Data's study. Sine Data didn't need sleep, he often spent

the night watching over Samantha as she slept.

The two spent a lot of time together, when Samantha was not in school, or Data with his father in the lab. Data soon learned that she enjoyed

drawing. Her favorite subject; Sunsets.

Things couldn't have been better. Everyone loved the young woman who had captured Data's heart. Except Lore. The older brother was

jealous, and for a time tried to hide that fact. Until he over heard Data planning to propose to her, on their year anniversary. Dr. Soong, of

course, was beyond happy for his son, and even gave him a ring. It was a small ring, with a tiny diamond. When Data pointed this out, Dr.

Soong smiled.

"It's small, that is true, but hold up to the light, like this," He held the ring up to the sunlight pouring in through the window. The affect was

breathtaking, even to Data.

"And see how much more brightly it shines."

But that evening, after going to bed, Samantha was dragged out of the house and was not seen for three whole weeks. Lore had tried to

force a hideous, and ridiculously large ring on her hand, and told her that she was now to marry him if she wanted Data to live.

After the three weeks, When Dr. Soong started getting suspicious, Lore ''found'' her and carried her back from the mountains. Barely alive.

Data was a basket case to say the least. He stayed by her side the whole time. Dr. Soong told him of her major injuries, several broken ribs, a

hairline fracture in her elbow, a cracked jaw, and a concussion. But what he kept from his son was that she was raped. He feared his son's

slightly unstable emotions would cause him to go into cascade failure if he knew of that. And Samantha feared the same thing. So they both

decided to wait until she was healed, and he was able to handle it.

Data pulled the ring off her finger, after she begged him to. Her hands were swollen, which meant he had to cut it off. Data wanted to know

who did this to her, but kept his anger in check, somehow. His first concern was her recovery.

After a failed attempt to poison her, Lore became angry, and in a fit of rage, pulled her from her bed a week later, dragging her to the yard.

She didn't give in without a fight. Data and his father heard the ruckus and came running. They came in time to witness Lore plunging the

dagger into the girl's back. Data screamed and caught her, as she fell. But it was too late. blood soaked through Data's pants, onto the

ground, in seconds. She managed a last, weak smile before squeezing his hand before Data watched the life leave her eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, this chapter, the second part of it, anyway, is pretty much the reaction the two lovers have after finding out the full truth. And for those of you wondering, yes, Data had the whole story in his emotion chip, but he didn't want to access it because he didn't think it was fair that he could do that when Samantha couldn't So he decided he wanted to hear it from his father, along with Samantha. Anyway, on with the story! Oh, and yes, the second half is rated M. But it's not as heavy as the previous ones. I wanted to try and make it more tender and sweet. :)**

The Observation room was silent as the old man finished his story. All eyes moved from him, to the couple sitting on his other side. They too,

were speechless. Data reached down and took Samantha's hand in his, not caring that he was in front of his fellow crew members.

"I cannot express how much it means to me that you have shared this with us. I have most of the memories, but...to hear it, from you, is also

very comforting to both of us," Data said. Samantha nodded. Dr. Soong looked at her.

"How much do you remember, sweetie?" he asked her. Samantha sighed.

"I have a few memories of...what happened between me and Lore. Mostly flashes, and feelings of dread, and pain. But most of the other

memories are of Data, and you. It was actually a memory of you, sort of, that helped me overcome my fear of Data."

"You were afraid of him?" Dr. Soong asked, astonished. Data nodded.

"She was quite frightened when she was first brought her. She was told nothing, nor did she know who anyone was. Although she could not

remember me, at first, she recognized me, which was what scared her."

"The only clue we had, were...evidence that I'd been raped, and the scars on my back, and chest." Sam said.

* * *

That night, as Data lay beside Samantha, his thoughts were many miles away. Now that he remembered everything, he understood why some

humans considered him lucky, Before he got his emotion chip. And before Samantha came back. He could remember the pain, of watching the

life leave her eyes. The hollowness inside him, like a part of him had died that day, with her.

For a split second, he wished he didn't have the chip. But then, he thought as he stroked Samantha's cheek tenderly, I would never have

experienced the wonderful emotions she has evoked in me. It was enough to bring tears to his eyes, this feeling that washed over him. He

realized this was why. This feeling was why he wanted that chip. And so many more. It was indescribable.

Data could count the freckles that were peppered across Samantha's nose. He smiled, recalling how he used to compliment her on it, but she

always blushed and giggled, saying,

"They're hideous!" to which his reply was to tenderly cup her chin, kissing her lips softly, and look into her eyes before saying,

"They're perfect. Just like you."

Data smiled. He couldn't think of anything that would have made him happier. and then he realized He had never wanted anything in his life,

until now. And that something was the woman lying beside him. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers. Instantly, her eyes

flickered open. She smiled sleepily up at him. His response was simply to hold her face in his hands as he kissed her tenderly. She seemed to

know what he wanted, she opened her mouth, welcoming his tongue as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him.

He trailed his fingers down her back, over the scar that rested there. Fighting back the tears, he kissed her more fiercely. She moaned softly,

stroking his cheek gently.

Samantha seemed to know what he intended, and kept her mouth shut, not wanting to ruin the moment. She closed her eyes-

"No..." Data whispered against her lips. "Open your eyes, love. I want to see your beautiful eyes." Samantha opened her eyes, gazing into

Data's yellow ones, and gasped. She could see, and feel the love that he felt for her there. He pulled her against him, pressing his lips to hers

again, and hovering over her as he moved his mouth down to her neck.

"So beautiful..." He murmured, his lips pressed against where her heart was. Gently, he pressed his hand to the spot where he felt it beating,

and replaced his hand with his cheek. He could hear the sound of her heart, the most wonderful sound he'd ever heard, beating wildly in his

ear as he held her to him. It was a few moments before he moved again. He wanted to enjoy this feeling, this sound.

This is what love sounds like...he thought as he kissed her skin softly, his hands making their way under the hem of her shirt. He looked up

into her eyes for permission. Samantha simply smiled, brushing his hair back as a reply, which Data took as a "go ahead." He smiled and

tugged her shirt up, kissing her skin as it was exposed. Sam bit her lip, surprised at his sudden lust, and ran both of her hands through his

hair. As he pulled the shirt up and over her head,

He moved back up to her face, kissing her lips again before his hands moved further down, fingering the waistband of her pj's. Sam sighed into

his mouth, his kisses almost taking her breath away. He kissed her deeply, before moving further down and trailing soft kisses over her skin.

His mouth reached her nipple, closing gently over it, and reveling in the soft sigh that came from her lips. As he swirled his tongue around the

bud, his hands slowly pulled her pj pants down, tossing them off to the side of the room. Samantha bit her lip, as he moved further down, still,

his fingers stroking the soft flesh between her legs. His mouth once again covered hers, as he continued his gentle strokes.

"I want you...all of you...Now..."He moved one hand to her face, his eyes on hers as he swiftly pulled his own pants and shirt.

"And forevermore.."He held her gaze and kissed her hard as he slid into her, filling her completely. Data molded himself to Samantha as she

arched her back, gasping as she felt him inside her.

"I will always be yours, Data. In every way, no matter what..." She breathed, as he he kissed her. He moved slowly inside her, paying more

attention to her eyes, her lips, her face.

Data kissed her lips tenderly, and moved down to her neck, gently nipping her skin. Samantha moaned and ran her fingers through his hair,

earning a soft moan from Data, who moved back up to her mouth. He held her face in his hands, tilting her head back slightly, and moving

slightly harder into her. He took his time, bringing her close to the edge, than slowing down just before she reached her peak. Sam sighed into

his mouth, pulling slightly on his hair. This seemed to turn him on even more; his thrusts became sharper with each tug. Soon they were both

clutching each other, riding out their orgasm together.

"I...love you. So much..." Data whispered, as the last wave of pleasure crashed over him. Samantha gasped as she felt his warmth spread

inside her.

"I love you, too...Oh, I love you..."


	13. Chapter 13

**The story is about 55% done, maybe a bit less (I suck at math, lol) And I will be slowing down updates a bit, at least to once a week. This chapter has a few answers which are long overdue!**

After insisting Data return to his duties, Samantha met up with Dr. Soong, in the Ten Forward, to talk some more. She had a million questions,

and she wanted them answered.

As they made themselves at home, Dr. Soong, or Dad, as Samantha called him, was very curious about her health.

"The captain told me you knew about being...raped, before Data did." He said. Sam shifted slightly.

"Yeah...Dr. Crusher told me, when I was first brought here, not to tell him until the time was right. She didn't want to anger him. Especially

after we figured out about the...other thing." She said. Dad nodded, his eyes sad. He shook his head, and took her hand in his.

"I can't even begin to tell you how happy I am to see you, alive, and well, with Data again. That's all I wanted for him. To be happy, and

successful. Whether he had his emotion chip or not."

"But, how was he able to feel emotions, around me, without his chip?"

"Ah, yes, the captain told me about that, too. Well, as I told him, when he begged me to remove it, the love he felt for you...goes deeper than

any kind of love you could imagine. He feels for you, even without the chip, because I programmed him that way. Once he met the one person

who would love him, as he is, and not try to change him, or make him change his programming, than his ethical program would not allow him,

so to speak, to love any other woman."

Sam felt her heart skip several beats.

"So...I...triggered another program?" She asked, curious. Dad tilted his head slightly.

"Yes and now. Think of it this way; would you want to be with anyone else, if you were not with Data?" He asked. Sam shuddered.

"I don't even want to think about being with-"

"Exactly." Was all Dad said. He smiled at her.

"I knew, the first night you came over for dinner, that you were someone special. Of course, I'd heard a lot about you from the other villagers,

but...seeing you, and how happy you made Data...I wasn't in the least bit hesitant to let my son be with you."

Samantha smiled sadly.

"I really wish I could remember this stuff...Dr. Crusher does weekly exams, with that stupid probe thing, and so far, she's found nothing other

than what I've already seen..."

"You have many questions in your heart, don't you?" Dad leaned forward, and smiled knowingly at her. Sam blushed.

"Yeah..." she giggled softly. Dad chuckled.

"Ask away, my dear, ask away." He invited her.

"well...I...have this...kind of a vision...something I hope to happen-please don't tell Data if this is something that can't happen- but...is there

any way, at all, that we would be able to have children?" She felt her face redden, afraid of his answer, but to her surprise, his smile widened.

"Well, now, I must say I was anticipating this, but didn't expect it! To answer your question, yes, it is possible. Again, another little program I

gave him. But, I will not say anything further than that, so don't ask!" He wagged a finger playfully at her.

Dad answered a lot of her questions, mostly to her satisfaction, but that one question seemed to be the only one that didn't get the answer

she wanted. But she trusted him, so she didn't push the issue.

Later, after Data had finished duty, he met Samantha in his quarters, where his father was getting ready to bid them good night.

"I'm sure you two would like to be alone." He hugged Samantha and gave his son a gentle pat on the back and left.


	14. Chapter 14

**Next Chapter! Sorry, no sex in this one, lol. Probably none in the next one, but I promise you will like the next one, it's good, even though I haven't written it yet. Don't worry, I have a plan for it, though.**

The sun shone brightly over the warm sand beneath Samantha's towel. She lay across the sand, on top of several towels sprawled out. The

only sounds that could be heard were the soft whispers of the waves against the shore, and the sharp cries from the seagulls flying around in

the blue sky.

Samantha sighed, resting her arm under her head, closing her eyes. It was easy to get lost in a place like this. The warmth, the peacefulness,

it all seemed to make her forget about all of the nightmares that she'd been having. She smiled as a seagull landed next to her, curious.

"Hey little buddy. Want some food? Here ya go. No, don't be scared, I won't hurt you," she tossed a piece of bread in the bird's direction, and

he gobbled it up before giving her a look that clearly said, "Thank you" and flapping off.

Sam loved animals, that much she did remember. She had a thing for animals and children. Especially ones that were ''weak'' or disabled. She

vaguely remembered a dog, a golden retriever, who adored her, and seemed to follow her everywhere, when she was with Data.

The sound of doors opening met her ears but she ignored it. A moment later, a warm arm wound around her waist, and soft lips gently

pressed against her cheek. Sam opened her eyes. Data smiled at her, lying on his side facing her. He propped his cheek up on his elbow,

gazing at her.

"Am I interrupting anything?" he asked. Samantha sighed and kissed him.

"Nope. Not at all. Just wanted to get some fresh air, and I thought of the holodeck. Councelor Troi recommended this program for me."

"It is nice. You should be wearing sunblock, however. As I recall, you burn quite easily."

"Nah, I programmed it so the sun's UV rays wouldn't affect me." Samantha stretched out again, giggling at the sight of Data, still in uniform,

sprawled out on the towel.

"That was wise; I enjoy your skin the color it is," He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her belly button. Samantha giggled, which

encouraged Data. He replaced his mouth with his hands, lightly tickling her soft skin.

"Hey! hahaha!" She tried pushing his hands away but only halfheartedly. Data laughed and hovered over her, kissing her gently.

"I also love hearing you laugh." He smiled, kissing her again.

Samantha smiled, brushing his hair back. She lightly pressed her lips to his, her arms going around his neck. Data smiled and pulled her

against him.

It was moments like this that he cherished the most. Not the sex, but the embraces, and the smiles and hearing her laugh. Knowing that it

was he who made her laugh, made him satisfied that he was making her happy.

When he drew away, to let her breathe, he said,

"The captain wishes to have a special dinner tomorrow evening."

"Why what's up?" Sam asked, playing with the pip on his collar. Data attempted a shrug.

"He said he wants to host a 'family reunion' for...us." he said. Sam sat up slightly, resting her weight on her elbow as she leaned over his

chest.

"Us? You mean you, Dad, and me?" she asked. Data nodded. Samantha smiled and hugged him.

"I'd like that. Sounds like fun." she said.

* * *

The next day, Samantha spent most of the day with Dad, who insisted she wear a gown he had made for her.

"It would make this old man very happy to see you wear this. You look even more like an angel in it." He said as she modeled it for him. The

soft yellow silk shimmered in the light. Samantha shrugged as she watched the train of the gown trail out behind her. It was a lovely gown.

Samantha wasn't a big fan of getting ''all dolled up'' for anything, and Data never pressured her to do it, either. He thought she was already

the most beautiful creature in the universe. But Dad seemed to be very nervous about something, and kept adjusting different parts of the

dress, and her hair.

The gown, was two pieces. The first was a long, floor length dress, made of soft, pale yellow silk, with a thin layer of cream colored lace over

the bodice. this was also strapless. The next layer, was a lace ''jacket'' that had short sleeves, and went all the way down to the floor, where

it trailed behind. there were white and cream colored flowers embroidered randomly over the lace, and also formed two ribbons on the front,

where it tied to make a ''kimono" style bodice.

Samantha put her foot down when it came to her hair. She hated anyone touching her hair, so she did it herself. A simple braid, with a few

loose tendrils here and there, which were curled, held together by a pale yellow ribbon tied in a small bow.

Samantha looked in the mirror. She didn't exactly hate what she saw. But it didn't feel like her. She bit her tongue and let it go. Standing up

straight (the damn corset she was wearing was pinching her skin when she bent forward) and smoothed the front of the gown.

As she made her way to the living room, she smiled sheepishly as she saw Data standing there, his back turned, dressed in his formal uniform.

He turned and smiled at her.

"You look beautiful, darling." He said, reaching out his hand. She took it, stepping beside him.

"You do, too. I never saw your formal uniform till now, it's lovely."

They walked arm in arm to the Ten Forward, meeting Dr. Soong there at the doors. His smile matched that of his son, seeming to shed years

off his face. If it wasn't for the difference in color, Samantha swore she was standing in between two identical twins.

As they all entered the huge room, the rest of the crew fell silent, just for a moment, and then, one by one, greeted the trio warmly.

The dinner was pleasant, and fun, not at all what Samantha expected. After they ate, the music started playing, and Dr. Soong surprised

Samantha by asking her to dance. Data seemed nervous, but kissed her hand and excused himself.

"I think I must have had two left feet, I can't dance to save my life!" Samantha giggled as Dad took her waist gently.

"Ah, you were quite good, actually. Even taught my son to dance. Something I thought he'd never master. Which is saying something, if you

think about it." Dr. Soong said, half joking.

"I taught him to dance?" Sam asked, surprised. Dr. Soong nodded.

"But unfortunately, when he asked me to remove your memory, that skill was also wiped away. A damn shame too; you taught him well."

"Strange...the only thing I can remember about my-our past, other than the flashes, are the...sign language, and...my drawing. I draw when

I-"

"Get restless. I remember that as well. In fact, I have several of your drawings still."

"Really?" Samantha asked. Dr. Soong's eyes filled with sadness.

"Data may have wanted to forget you at the time, but deep in my heart, I knew that sooner or later, he'd want to remember. He'd figure it out,

and do everything he could to get the whole story. As I said, his love for you was much deeper than the love humans feel.

"And aside from that, I truly thought of you as my own daughter; I was not ready to let you go, as easily as he was."

Samantha smiled and hugged him tightly.

"I love you, Dad." Was all she said, feeling her eyes fill up with tears. Dr. Soong held her tightly, patting her back gently. Suddenly he loosened

his grip, and Samantha felt a hand on her shoulder. Dr. Soong gave her a knowing smile before stepping off to the side. Sam turned to see

Data, his hand behind his back.

**Ooh, what's gonna happen next?! Come on, any guesses? Your reviews cheer me up! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Almost instantly, the room went quiet. Sam frowned slightly, glancing around, before looking nervously at Data. He smiled, took her hand and

kissed it.

Then he got down on his knee, holding her left hand in his. For some reason, Samantha felt her heart start to hammer painfully in her chest,

and she swallowed as Data looked up at her.

"Samantha, I do not know how to express how much I love you. Never in my life, have I ever imagined I would be lucky enough to have the

chance to feel this way, and for someone to feel this way for me. Since we have been reunited, you have given me back what I was not even

aware that I had lost."

Data took a deep breath, pulling from behind him, a small box, that rested in the palm of his hand. Flicking it open, he tilted it slightly, so that

the light would catch the glittering stone that rested in it's depths.

"I do not have much else to say, and I hope with this one question answered, I will have more time to say those things. Will you do me the

honor of becoming my wife?"

Samantha gasped, looking into the android's face. She could tell this was something he'd wanted to do for a long time, probably even before

she had been killed. She bit her lip, feeling her heart still thumping wildly against her chest.

After a second, she realized, that she wanted nothing more to be his wife, till the day she died. Glancing up at Dad, she recieved a tearful,

smiling nod. She looked back at Data's waiting, anxious face.

"Yes, Data. Yes. I'll marry you." As soon as she said the first yes, she was lifted into the air, Data's smiling lips cascading onto her face as he

sobbed happy tears. The sound of applause met their ears, and, after Data placed the tiny ring on her finger, The two were soon ambushed

by many hands patting them on the back, and hugs.

Nothing was able to wipe the smile from Data's face. He watched proudly from the bar, as Samantha showed off the ring on her finger.

Counselor Troi was hanging onto her like a shadow, which Data was grateful for; he wasn't jealous, but he didn't like the looks some of the

men were giving his fiance.

"Any idea when the wedding will be?" A soft voice spoke from beside him. Data shook his head as Geordi hopped up onto the stool.

"No. I shall leave that decision up to her. I do not wish to rush it." Data said. His father smiled as he approached his son.

"Good job, Data. You did wonderful." He patted the android on the back.

"Have you told her about what will happen when you two are-"

"I will speak to her when the time is right." Data cut in, as Samantha made her way toward them. She wrapped her arms around Data's neck,

kissing him lightly and hugging him. She gently ran her fingers through his hair. Data chuckled, whispering in her ear,

"Save some for our wedding night, darling. Or at least till we get back to my quarters." Geordi laughed, and patted Data on the back before

joining Dr. Crusher on the other side of the room. Data smiled again as he watched her remove herself from his arms, and sit beside him.

Samantha sighed and wrapped her arms around Data's, resting her cheek on his shoulder.

"Are you alright, sweetpea?" Data asked, noticing her dreamlike expression. Sam simply smiled at him.

"I am the happiest I've ever been, thanks to you." She cupped his cheek and kissed him again.

The party lasted a few more hours, with more dancing, and a lot of happy tears. Even the captain shed a few, which surprised everyone.

"I have a lot of thins to say, but I think I'll wait till the big day." He told Data as he shook his hand. It wasn't long after that the crowd started

thinning.

"Sorry, but it's getting late, and I have a bunch of appointments tomorrow. But congratulations, both of you!" Counselor Troi beamed at them

before leaving. Before Dad left, he hugged his son, and his future daughter in law, and told them,

"I have waited for this day almost as anxiously as the day you two are married. Congratulations."

They walked aimlessly back to Data's quarters, not saying a word, but smiling warmly at each other. Data kissed her hand a few times, not

letting it go.

* * *

Data watched her as she sat at the vanity. He'd surprised her with it a week before, so she'd have a proper place to brush her hair. Her

fingers wove through her long hair, straightening it from its tangles. She hated wearing her hair down, mainly because she felt vulnerable and

weak. She sighed and set the brush down, reaching for the spray bottle that held water.

Data remembered, quite clearly, the way she'd always braid her hair after brushing it, before bed. He'd loved playing with it, especially after

she'd braided it.

Getting an idea as he watched her stand, Data sat up from his place on the bed. He smiled mischievously as she paced slightly, braiding her

hair. Data waited till she was facing away from the mirror, and stepped behind her, his hands gently pulling the hair from her hands, and

pushing it to one side of her head. Samantha giggled and shrugged her shoulder up weakly, trying to block his kisses on her neck. Data

wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing slow, sensual kisses to her skin. Samantha closed her eyes, lacing her fingers with his.

"I cannot tell you (kiss) how happy I am (kiss) that you have said yes..." He gently pressed his hips against her, his fingers tugging gently on

her hair. Samantha gasped, biting her lip. She tried to speak, but her lips were soon covered by Data's eager ones.

The very thought that this woman would say yes to his proposal was arousing him more than he'd ever been aroused before. He turned her to

face him, running his fingers through her hair a little roughly. Samantha gasped again, this time letting out a soft cry of pleasure.

She let him nip gently on her bottom lip, as she ran her own fingers through his hair. Now it was his turn to moan. He gently slid his hand from

her hip to her face.

**Ok, there will be another steamy sex scene, but it will most likely be the last one. I have pretty much the rest of the story planned out, so I probably will be updating a bit sooner. I think you all are going to love the end. And maybe even want a sequel! :) Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay I changed my mind about the sex scene, lol. There will be another one, but not till later, in the next chapter. My computer has been acting up; my caps lock key is giving me a hard time, locking randomly when I try to type. Right now it's not being like that so I'm taking the opportunity to write. And just to warn you, there will be one last chapter after this. **

* * *

**_Five and a half months later..._**

"I beg your pardon?! I have no interest in such things!" Data exclaimed as his best friend laughed heartily.

"Ah, come on, Data, it's tradition! And besides, no one said you had to sleep with any of the dancers."

Geordi had pulled his friend aside out of respect, to warn him of Riker's idea of planning a bachelor party. At first he'd been interested, until

Geordi told him of the strippers. Then his eyes went wide as saucers.

"But...I-Samantha-" Data stammered, at a loss for words. What would his bride to be say if she found out-

"Data, listen, it's tradition. And you know I would never put you in a situation where you would feel uncomfortable. I can almost guarantee

you, if you talk with Samantha about this, she will have no problem with it."

Data hesitated. He was afraid Samantha would be disgusted; he himself did not like the idea of a woman subjecting herself to that kind of

work. Then again, he thought naughtily, he wouldn't object to Samantha doing that kind of thing for him. He smiled to himself, brushing the

thought away before he got a...problem while on duty.

Later that night, he watched his fiance as she snuggled up to him. He always enjoyed when she did this, after her showers. The smell of her

freshly washed hair was his favorite smell in the universe. Data smiled and kissed the top of her head, closing his eyes for a moment.

Samantha seemed to sense his hesitation; she looked up at him.

"What's wrong, love?" she asked, touching his cheek. Data sighed. He'd been getting good at that.

"I...am afraid to tell you." He said, almost not wanting to meet her eyes. Sam just wrapped her arms around him tightly and stared at him.

Somehow, she seemed to make her own eyes look three times bigger, the way she was looking at him. Data couldn't hold back the laugh in

his throat.

"Alright. Geordi...informed me today of Riker's ludicrous idea of throwing me a bachelor party. With strippers." He said the last part a little

bitterly, like the word left a bad taste in his mouth. Sam smiled playfully.

"And what's wrong with that?" she asked. Data sat back slightly, to look at her in surprise.

"You-?"

"Data," She cupped his face in her hands, looking him in the eyes.

"It"s tradition, first of all. Second, and most important, I think, is the fact that you have always wanted to experience the same things as a

human would. What's the harm in having a little fun before your wedding? Are you afraid your ethical pogram won't allow you to do that sort of

thing?" she said. Data raised an eyebrow at her last question.

"Just how far do you think this bachelor party will go?!" He exclaimed. Sam laughed.

"Well, anything goes, really. From what I've heard, they give lap dances, and strip, but not completely, mind. They leave on a thong, and a

really skimpy bra, or something. They might do some stuff like," she moved and straddled his lap, taking his hands and placing them on her

breasts. She giggled at the wide eyed expression on his face. Then she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his shocked

lips.

"Darling, you can tell them you're uncomfortable with physical contact. They'll honor your wishes." she said. Data swallowed.

"I will admit I am curious. But...i do not like the idea of a woman I do not know, exposing herself to me in that manner. I feel it is bad taste."

Data said, his hands lightly caressing her hips.

"hmm..." Sam thought for a moment.

"Would you...be offended..." Data started. Samantha smiled, pressing her lips to his.

"Are you curious?" she asked. Data frowned, but nodded, cautious. Sam continued.

"Then do it. I won't be offended, or angry at all." She said. But she added,

"But if it's gonna mess with your ethic program, I won't be mad if you can't."

Data was unsure if it would affect his ethic program, but he didn't want to find out, in front of all of his friends.

"I would rather not..." he said. Sam smiled and kissed him.

"However..." His lips curled into a mischievous grin as she pulled away.

"I would not object to receiving the same attention from you..." he pulled her down for a heated kiss.

* * *

The day of the wedding finally came. Data paced nervously around Geordi's quarters, while Picard, Geordi, Worf, Riker, and Wesley Crusher

watched, a little amused.

"What if she changes her mind? Or..." Data mumbled to himself.

"Data, calm down! She will not change her mind. You're worrying over nothing. Come, sit down and have a cup of tea. There's still ten minutes

left till we need to go to the Holodeck.

Picard had banded together with Counselor Troi and together they created a surprise programmed setting for the wedding.

Both Data and Samantha had told them that they both enjoyed the ocean. They'd spent a lot of time together there. So, Picard and Deanna

created a beautiful beach. Soft, white sand, crystal blue water, and a breathtaking sunset made of pink, purple, yellow, red, and blue.

Samantha sat patiently as her hair was teased an curled.

"I don't understand why I have to have my hair all done up; it's just gonna get messy..." she said, thinking of the reception. the cake, dancing,

and after. Troi chuckled.

"If you're thinking of the cake, you have nothing to worry about. Data's ethical program won't allow him to do that."

"Hmm. how to get this ribbon to stay-aha! this might pinch a bit, so sit still..."

Samantha stood, in front of the mirror. Her gown glittered in the lighting of the quarters she had obtained permission to use. She straightened

the front, which had four diagonal tiers running down from her left side. These tiers were beaded, with white crystals, and pearls. The bottom

of the gown, which was a pale lavender silk, was slightly ballgown like. The neckline, square in front, slightly rounded in the back, was

decorated with an ornate pearl necklace.

Her hair was left down, but two bands, one on each side of her temple, were pulled to the back, wound with a white ribbon on each side.

**(a/n: if your having trouble picturing the dress, look at Rose's ''Dinner'' gown from Titanic, the one she wore to the party with Jack. It's **

**the same idea except it's white instead of the marroonish, and the pink toward the bottom, instead is a really really light purple, almost **

**white.)**

Samantha walked nervously to the holodeck, where Mr. Worf was waiting for her. He'd agreed to walk her down the aisle.

Standing up straight, she smiled nervously and took his proffered arm. Worf smiled at her.

"You will make a fine wife for Data. Are you ready?" He asked. Samantha nodded, taking a deep breath.

The doors opened. Warm sunlight spilled onto the two, as they stepped forward. Soft harp music began playing; Samantha had requested not

to have them play ''Here come the bride" as she thought it was too corny. so instead, it was just a soft melody. And she wasn't disappointed.

She smiled as she looked at Data. He was breathtaking in his formal uniform. A single white rose was clipped to the spot where his comm

badge usually was. And beside him was Captain Picard, smiling just as bright.

Data couldn't believe this was actually happening. He also couldn't keep the smile from his lips as he watched his perfect bride to be walk

toward him. As she approached, he fought back the urge to just take her into his arms and carry her off to their quarters; there would be

plenty of time for that later.

Worf gently kissed Sam's cheek, giving her a last hug before placing her hand in Data's.

Picard began with his usual speech, and the two were married simply. As the reception commenced, he gave the speech he was waiting to

give.

"For years, we have watched you struggle to understand, and become more human. You failed in some cases, or so you thought. Well, Data. I

think we can all agree, that today, you succeeded. The circumstances which brought the two of you together, were, to say the least, unique.

But nonetheless, you succeeded. To Mr. and Mrs. Data Soong." He finished, raising his glass.

Everyone else followed, repeating his toast.

Data and Samantha took their dance a while later, which started slow, while ending with Samantha's hair disheveled. She was glad

Counselor Troi had remembered to put a loop on the end of the train, which she hooked onto her wrist. This made dancing much easier.

Data was having the time of his life. Even besides the fact that he was married, he seemed to have more confidence. Especially when it came

to the garter!

Samantha's face was redder than Riker's uniform as Data reached for the skimpy lace under her dress. He emerged, lace between his teeth,

with a pleased smile that went from ear to ear. Everyone laughed, even Worf.

Data lifted Sam up and spun her around before setting her on her feet, standing up. Now it was time for the cake. To everyone's surprise,

Data managed to smear a small dollop of frosting onto Samantha's nose. That was as far as he was able to go. But everyone took pictures,

and in Riker's case, a video.

The wedding was a success. Beautiful, fun, and happy. The happy couple left smiling joyfully, Samantha in his arms.


	17. Chapter 17

**The next chapter...will be the last.**

The doors opened swiftly, revealing a completely different room than the now married couple had spent their last night together in.

"Whoa..." Sam looked around, still in Data's arms. He too was surprised.

"I did not think the Captain would do this..." Data said. He chuckled and kissed his bride before setting her gently down on her feet. Samantha

squealed slightly, laughing as he wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her into the air and spinning her back down again.

"You have no idea how happy you have made me today...Mrs. Soong..." He held her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. Samantha

pressed herself close to his warmth; the gown was short sleeved, which meant by now she was a little cold. Data noticed. He wrapped his

arms around her waist, and raised his internal temperature.

"Perhaps you should remove the gown..." he whispered into her ear. Sam couldn't help but feel slightly nervous as she felt his fingers trailing

over the back. She smiled, redirecting his hands to the front, under her left breast. A large, diamond encrusted clip gathered the layers

together. He smiled as he unclipped it, gently peeling it off.

Samantha reached for his face, hugging him tightly as she kissed him. Her tongue teased his lightly as he slowly unraveled the gown. Only the

first layer came apart, while the last three were sewn into the skirt. Samantha sighed as she felt him move his hands and mouth down to her

chest.

Data pushed the last of the gown to the floor, scooping his wife into his arms again. This time, he carried her, clad in only a pair of pal lavender

lace panties, to the bedroom, and set her down again.

"you know, I ca walk," Sam giggled. Data pulled her against him.

"You are my wife now. It is my job to take care of you." He said the last with a slight hint of a growl. Samantha simply giggled, reaching for his

uniform jacket. It opened in the front, unlike his usual attire. She was glad for this; she did not want to take her eyes off him. Data busied

himself with her hair, gently pulling the pins and ribbons out. He smiled as she removed the jacket, and started on the trousers.

She didn't even take her time. He let out a shuddering gasp as he felt her hands around his already fully erect cock. He looked down in time to

see her close her mouth around him, crouching on the floor. Tossing his head back, Data buried his fingers in her hair, thrusting his hips

slightly. After a moment of weakness, he stopped, pulling her gently up.

"you little-" He growled playfully, kissing her passionately, and reaching for her panties. Samantha giggled, still slightly nervous. She felt him pull the

panties off, in one swift tug. A moment later, she was lying on her back, being lavished by kisses, and feeling his warm, golden skin pressed

against hers. He leaned down, kissing her neck, and froze. At first Sam thought he was nervous, but then she frowned, hearing a series of

soft clicks, and his head twitch a few times. Data looked into her eyes.

"I need to tell you something before we...continue." He sat up slightly, letting her sit up as well.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Data sighed.

"Nothing is wrong...but...I must inform you, that now...now that we are married, a program has been activated...one that will allow me to..."

He swallowed, reaching for her hand. Samantha frowned, brushing his hair back.

"If we continue to make love...you _will_ become pregnant." He finished, his piercing yellow eyes gazing at her, now nervous. Sam simply smiled

at him, now utterly overjoyed.

_This_ _was_ _what Dr. Soong meant!_ She thought. Sam wrapped her arms around Data's neck, pulling him down on top of her.

"I'm willing to take that risk..." was all she said.


	18. Chapter 18

**six years, and nine months later...**

Samantha Soong sat in the rocking chair Captain Picard had given her as a gift. Her lap was occupied by a small, golden haired boy, his thumb

in his mouth, eyes drooping drowsily.

The sound of running footsteps caused Samantha to look up again. A little girl, almost six years old, came scampering into the room. Samantha

winced slightly at her heavy footsteps.

"Gracie, honey, please, stop running. Remember what I told you about running."

"But mommy, I wanna go back to the holideck!"

Sam sighed. This little girl is going to be the death of me, she thought. Smiling, she said,

"We'll go back tomorrow, if, you stop running. You're heavier than you think."

Grace agreed to that, settling at her mother's swollen feet. Sam smiled, gently stroking her hair.

Grace was the spitting image of her father. Chestnut brown hair, bright amber eyes. The only differences, were a small

dimple which showed itself when she smiled on her right cheek. This she got from her mother. Her skin was a human color, but slightly paler.

And her hair was curly instead of straight, like her father's, with slight blond highlights. He would never admit it, but even when he had to turn

his emotion chip off, Grace had Data wrapped tightly around her little finger.

The other little one, was a different story. He looked just like his mother, except the eyes. He, too had his father's eyes. He clung to his mother

most of the time.

Grace got her name from Dr. Soong. Samantha and Data both agreed that since without the scientist, they would never have been able to

have her, he should have the honor of naming their first child. And he picked a name that they both loved as well, although, most people called

her Gracie.

"Can Daddy come too?" She raised her head to look up at her mother.

"Can I come where?" Data spoke cheerfully from the doorway. Gracie jumped up and ran to him, wrapping her arms around his legs. Data

chuckled, reaching down to lift her into his arms. Unfortunately, despite being entirely human, Gracie also weighed more than an average child

her age, just like her father. Although you could not tell by looking at her.

"Mommy took us to the Holideck, for a little, but the baby was making her hurt, so we had ta leave," She said, hugging her dad.

"But she said we could go back tomorrow-"

"If you behave," Sam cut in.

"-If I behave, and I was hoping you could come too." Data looked quickly at his wife. She gave him a reassuring smile,

"Braxton Hicks." she said smply. Data nodded and looked at his daughter again.

"Well, as your mother says, if you behave, and stop running in the cabin. I would be happy to join you. Tomorrow I have nothing scheduled."

He said, holding her tightly as she began bouncing in his arms excitedly.

"Yay!" She exclaimed. Data laughed and set her down. He bent and kissed Samantha, and the top of Jean Luc's head as well.

"And how are my two boys doing?" He asked. Jean Luc smiled sleepily up at him from his mother's shoulder.

"He's been feverish today. He'll be alright, Dr. Crusher looked him over and said it's just a small cold, it'll pass as long as he rests."

"And the baby?" Data asked, slightly worried.

"Data, I'm only seven months along. It's normal for this to happen. " she said, giving his hand a light squeeze. He believed her. They'd gone

through two other pregnancies, but this one seemed to be the hardest one.

Samantha sighed as she watched Data's face over the top of Jean Luc's head.

"Love, it's going to be okay." She said. Data just smiled slightly.

The following months flew by easily, with busy days, and quiet nights. Data had stopped doing the night shift, except on rare occasions. He

enjoyed reading to Grace and Jean Luc, and singing to them at bedtime.

Everyone was envious of Data. He was a father who knew how to appreciate the simple things, like cuddling with his family on his days off, all

of them watching old movies. And he had the energy to handle three kids, plus his duties.

When Grace was born, the very first time he saw her open her eyes, Data fell in love with her. He promised himself, and his wife, that he was

going to take care of them, to the best of his ability. And every day since, he'd had no trouble at all, remembering that promise, and had kept it

very well.

* * *

Data smiled down at his wife, as she held their newborn son in her arms.

"What's his name, Mommy?" Jean Luc asked, from his spot on the end of the bed. He had looked on with slight envy when he first saw the

baby in her arms. That was usually his spot, in her lap. But he was willing to share, especially now that he had a baby brother.

"His name's Geordi, sweetheart." Samantha beamed, as her older son reached out a gentle hand to touch the baby's head.

Samantha yawned and looked up at Data.

"Can you lay him down?" she asked. Data nodded, gently lifting the sleeping baby from her arms. As he laid him in the bassinet, Geordi came

in, followed by Counselor Troi.

"Looks like you hit it on the nail this time, Data. He looks just like you." Geordi said, leaning over to see the baby. He did indeed look just like

Data. Except the eyes, so far as they knew. He'd yet to open them, as he had only been born seven hours before.

"Does he have that soft spot on his head, like me and Jean Luc had?" Gracie asked.

"Jean Luc and I, darling. And yes, he does. All babies do. Makes it so it doesn't hurt so much when he's born."

they'd already explained to the little girl, where babies came from; she'd asked Data, who, unlike normal human fathers, did not hesitate to tell

her the truth. but he kept it clean, and made sure she knew she was much too young to ask about it. But she still asked some questions,

which her parents answered as best they could.

A minute later, Dr. Crusher came in. smiled at them.

"Geordi, would you mind taking the children to the holodeck? I need to speak with Data and Samantha." She asked.

"Sure, I'd be happy to. Come on, guys, I'll show you how to fly a kite, how's that sound?" Geordi took the two little ones by the hand and led

them out of Sickbay after they kissed their mother goodbye and hugged Data.

"I just wanted to give you two the good news. Once again, you've birthed a healthy baby. But, I'd like to know, how many more children you

two plan to have?" Dr. Crusher asked when they were alone. Data and Sam shared a chuckle.

"We're not sure, actually." Samantha said.

* * *

Two weeks later, Data was relieved from duty early, to accompany his wife for their baby's appointment with Dr. Crusher. He arrived at their

quarters in time to be greeted by Gracie.

"Daddy!" She ran to his outstretched arms.

"Hi there, sweetheart, how are you today?" he smiled and kissed her cheek. Gracie bounced in her father's arms and said,

"Mommy let me hold Geordi. And Jean :uc and me helped her dress him this morning."

"Jean Luc and I, Gracie." Her mother spoke from somewhere in the room. Data had already known she was there, crouching on the floor in

front of the baby stroller. She straightened, holding Geordi in her arms, and pulling out the blanket from the stroller.

"Gracie, honey, can you do mommy a favor and put this stuff in the laundry?" She held out a pile of clothes and blankets. Gracie bounced from

her dad's arms, to the coffee table, where the pile was.

"Okay!" She beamed, grabbing it, running to the bathroom.

"Walk, Grace!" Samantha called. Data could see the frustrated scowl forming on her brow, and he sat on the sofa beside his wife.

Brushing her hair back, he noticed that it was matted.

"Have you had the chance to take a shower?" he asked, as she held baby Geordi against her chest. She looked up.

"No. Been busy all day with the kids." She said. Data frowned.

"When you are done nursing Geordi, let me have him. You go and take a shower."

After another ten minutes, the baby finally let go of her nipple, his fingers latching onto her hair. Sam smiled and gently pulled it from his grasp,

handing him to his father.

Before taking him, Data grabbed a clean towel and laid it over his shoulder, gently cradling the baby over it. He smiled down at Samantha as

he gently patted and rubbed the baby's back. After a moment, Geordi began to fuss, and he looked down at his wife, slightly nervous. She

gave him an "it's alright" look. A moment later-

SPLAT!

Data's left shoulder was covered in puke, not for the first time. Luckily, the towel caught most of it. Data winced, but softly crooned at the

baby,

"It is alright, little man, it is alright. Let it out. you will feel better."

Samantha smiled lovingly up at her husband.

She'd always let Data do that, but he seemed to always get thrown up on, by all three kids. It scared him at first, making him think Grace was

ill, but Samantha explained to him that all babies did that and that it was normal.

Later, after the doctor's appointment, Data and Samantha headed back to their quarters, with the children.

"I think we need to have a talk, Data." Samantha said, keeping her voice low so the older kids couldn't hear. Fortunately, they did not inherit

Data's better than human hearing.

Data frowned.

"Are you alright?" He asked her. Sam nodded.

"I am, I just...think there's something we need to discuss."

So after they laid Geordi down for a nap, and set up a bunch of toys for Gracie and Jean Luc, they headed for the living room, sitting on the

sofa.

"Data...I don't know how to say this, but...I think we should call it quits. No more kids." Samantha said simply. Data sighed in relief.

"You frightened me for a moment. I thought you meant us." he said. Sam shook her head, wrapping her arms around his middle.

"God, no. No, no no. It's just...well, I think I've reached my limit. This last pregnancy really took a lot out of me." She waited patiently for his

response, hoping he wouldn't be angry.

Data smiled slightly, hugging her and kissing the top of her head.

"I agree, to be honest." He said after a moment. Sam looked at him, surprised.

"Really? But you have always told me you wanted a whole bunch of kids..."

"Not if it means compromising your health or well being. We have three beautiful, healthy children right now. I am as happy as I would ever be

with ten more."

Now it was her turn to sigh in relief.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that..." She said, leaning her head against his shoulder. Data chuckled.

Later that night, after the family had spent the afternoon on the holodeck with Geordi (the big one) they went back to their quarters, now

ready for bed.

Data waited patiently outside the bathroom door, holding his infant son in his arms, while Samantha helped Gracie finish up her bath. Left to

her own devices, both parents learned, the child can, and will make a mess that even Data had a hard time cleaning up. The android's ethical

program prevented him from taking part in the child's bathing, since she was a female, but, he insisted he be allowed to bath the boys until

they were old enough to do it on their own. When the doors opened, he stepped aside as little Gracie bolted from the room, fully dressed

except her socks, for her bedroom.

"Walk, don't run-!" Samantha called, wiping her hands.

"The bathroom's all yours." She kissed her husband before letting him have the washroom. After a quick, gentle wash, baby Geordi was ready

to be fed, and laid down for bed.

Data tucked Gracie in, and laid next to her, singing softly as she cuddled in his arms, safe and sound.

After making sure all three children were tucked in warmly, and sleeping peacefully, Data and Samantha quietly closed the door to the

childrens' rooms with the click of a button, and headed to their own room.

~Fin~


End file.
